The Valley of Queens
by LaughLoveLive2.0
Summary: Miley and Lilly are in love and married in Tennessee. Miley gets a new acting job. Renee moves in. Luanne and Jenn Mikayla get closer. The Tennessee Valley. The Valley of Queens. Lilly/Miley. Liley femslash.
1. Of all the gin joints

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel and It's A Laugh Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories. Original characters are owned by the author of this story. Actual celebrities are listed only as physical inspiration for the characters and are not depicted in this story. This is a story involves a romantic relationship between two female characters. If that subject matter offends you, please do not read this story.**

**Author's Note: On June 6, 2008, I posted the final chapter of my Liley fic, Back to the Future, and at the end of that final chapter I posted a sneak preview snippet from what I envisioned to be the next installment of the Liley series, The Valley of Queens. In the 16 months since I posted that preview, I have received more PM's, emails and reviews mentioning that preview than any other thing I have ever written with the exception of the Raven-Chelsea fight that led up to **_**Love Conquers All**_**. Well Ladies and Gentlemen, the day has arrived. The Valley of Queens is here. As always, I pay homage to the Marquessa of the Lileyverse, Kurrent. Love you girl. This story is dedicated to you.**

**Now… there is a ton, and I mean a TON of characters in this story. By my count, there are 22 characters in this story and that is not counting Miley and Lilly's son, R.J. or the group you have come to know and love as The Divas; Raven, Chelsea, London, Maddie, Chloe, Sandy, Mary-Margaret, Corrie. Now there is one Diva that I did not list there because until now she has not been formally cast. I am talking about Lilly's friend and fellow teacher, Renee Morton. Since day one, I have had the same actress in mind to play her but have never put a name to her until right now. Renee Morton is portrayed in my story by former American Idol contestant, actress Katharine McPhee. As for the other characters, be ready to become fanboys and fangirls when I run down the cast. This is by far my most star-studded cast. You will wonder how I am going to fit all of them into the story. Trust me. I will. Get ready for the cast rundown and then get ready to travel… to The Valley of Queens.**

**The Valley of Queens cast**

**Miley Stewart-Truscott – Miley Cyrus**

**Lilly Truscott-Stewart – Emily Osment**

**Madison Carter – Demi Lovato**

**Renee Morton – Katharine McPhee**

**Aaron Seabrooks – Jesse Metcalfe**

**Jennifer McGowan – Selena Gomez**

**Luanne "Tori" Stewart – Miley Cyrus**

**Ariel Scott – Kristin Chenoweth**

**Margo Walters – Camryn Manheim**

**Suzanne Stacey – Crystal Chappell**

**Robby Ray Stewart – Billy Ray Cyrus**

**Kylie Stewart – Emily Procter**

**Jackson Stewart - Jason Earles**

**Tamera Stewart – Shadia Simmons**

**Ayelén Carter – Jessica Leccia**

**Leslie Cathan - Erin Burnett **

**Mackenzie Drew – Miley Cyrus**

**Rachelle Masters/Angelica Porter-Kennard – Jennifer Freeman**

**Aeryn Westerly/Fiona Browning – Michelle Ryan**

**Sara Douglass/Andi Shelton – Mila Kunis**

**Samantha Ford/Elizabeth Catherine Victoria "Deuce" Erickson – Megan Fox**

**Denise Calhoun/Zoe Lassiter – Anne Hathaway**

**Jessalyn Ashby/Eleanor "Len" Townsend – Emily Blunt**

**Heather Rhodes – Elisha Cuthbert**

**BTW, one last thing. All of the chapter titles for this story will be parts of famous movie quotes, usually referencing directly or indirectly something that one of the characters has said. Chapter one's title comes from one of Humphrey Bogart's lines as Rick Blaine in Casablanca. You'll see why as you read. **

**The Valley of Queens**

**Chapter 1**

"**Of all the gin joints…"**

_Opening title sequence and music – Pocketful of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield – as the title credits begin to flash, early morning shots of attractions in the Nashville area, shots of neighborhoods in the Belle Meade area._

_The camera dissolves to a medium shot of Luanne embracing Jennifer at the baggage claim area of the airport. Camera pans around to a close-up of Luanne's hand as she rubbed Jennifer's back dissolving into a close-up of Robby Ray's hand as he is playing guitar for Kylie in their home. _

_Kylie reaches down to pick up a piece of sheet music. Camera shot then dissolves showing Ariel picking up a sheet of paper off of a desk as she set up a classroom in the school. Ariel smiles and attaches the paper to a clipboard. The camera circles around Ariel and zooms in on the back of the clipboard. _

_The camera then zooms back out from the clipboard that is now being held by Tamera as she and Jackson direct a stage crew as the setup a concert. Jackson motions for a young blonde woman to retrieve the clipboard from Tamera's hand. The woman takes the clipboard and begins running across the stage. The camera follows her in a close-up shot from behind, pony tail flopping from side to side as she runs. _

_The camera then circles around to a side view of Lilly in jogging clothes running down a residential street in her neighborhood. The motion shot pans around to a close-up shot from the front of Lilly running then to a close-up of her eyes. That shot transitions to a close-up of Miley's eyes. The camera slowly zooms out to show Miley on the couch in their living room intently reading a script._

_

* * *

_

**Monday, August 9, 2021 – 8:30 am – Miley and Lilly's house – Belle Meade, Tennessee**

It was decision day in the Truscott-Stewart household. Earlier in the year, a guest starring role on a Showtime drama earned Miley a slew of positive reviews from TV critics and a phone call from the producer/director of a spinoff of a popular Showtime series that went off the air thirteen years earlier. The producer wanted Miley to audition for one of the lead roles in an ensemble cast for a new drama called _West Hollywood_ that follows the lives of seven lesbians living in West Hollywood, California. Does that plot sound familiar? It should. _West Hollywood _is the spinoff of _The L Word_. After a week of contemplation and consultation, Miley decided to audition for the role of Mackenzie Drew, a girl that went to Hollywood to get away from a boring existence in a small mountain town in Georgia. Miley nailed the audition and was immediately told that she was in the running for the role along with one other actress. After several gut-wrenching weeks of waiting, she received word that the role was hers if she wanted it.

But first, there was one thing that worried Miley as she considered the role. The show was being filmed in and around Los Angeles as well as on location in Vancouver, British Columbia, a city used for its visual similarity to Los Angeles and cheaper labor rates. That meant that she would be away from home off and on for four months. Lilly ran a charter school and couldn't pull up and take a four month leave of absence. Their eight-month old son would be uprooted from family and flown across the country.

To her credit, Lilly saw the big picture. She told Miley that she had a golden opportunity staring her in the face and that she would be a fool not to take it. She convinced Miley that unless she wanted to take a chance and wait on a production company to shoot a series or movie in Tennessee that California was where she would want to go. When Miley started feeling guilty about talking Lilly into moving away from California, only to consider going back for part of the year, Lilly reminded her that her family and new found friends were in Tennessee. She reminded Miley that her long time friends, all of the Divas, with the exception of Renee, and Oliver were only a short flight away making Tennessee an ideal place for their home.

On this day, Miley was taking a final look at the script before her agent arrived to get firsthand news of Miley's decision. In February, Robby Ray told her daughter that it was time for her fly and spread her wings professionally and she couldn't do that with Dear Old Dad managing things. As professional as he was with her, he still saw his baby girl in every decision he made and every recommendation her brought to her. To reach the superstar status in the acting world that he believed she could, he decided that someone else could do it better. After consulting everyone that she knew, she chose the last person anyone who knew Miley Ray Stewart would think Miley would choose. Miley turned her professional career guidance over into the capable, shark-like hands of Mikayla's manager, Margo Walters. Margo wasn't Miley's favorite person in the world, but she got along well enough with the woman she once described as 'a pit bull that learned to walk upright' to make the relationship work.

Miley was waiting for Lilly to come back from her late morning run when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Mornin', Bud!"_

"Hi Daddy." Miley said with a warm smile. "How are you?"

"_I got a spark in my eye and a pep in my step! I'm fine, darlin'." _Robby Ray said. _"How's my Big Man doin'?"_

"R.J.'s fine. He's asleep right now. Lil is out on her run." Miley said. Just then the front door opened and closed. Miley glanced over her shoulder to see Lilly in her baby blue sports bra-spandex short running outfit, purchased at Miley's request as a lasting reminder of a four year-old dream. Lilly had two fingers at the pulse point in her neck and her eyes fixed on her watch as she checked her heart rate. "I take that back. Lil is right here. Hey babe."

"Is R.J. still asleep?" Lilly whispered as she walked over and gave Miley a quick peck on the lips.

"Yeah." Miley replied. "Say hi to Dad."

"Hey Dad!" Lilly said. "Are you and Kylie coming over?"

"_Tell her we're leaving the house now. We'll be there in about 25 minutes." _Robby Ray said.

"He said…" Miley started.

"I heard him." Lilly replied. "I better go shower."

"One second, Dad." Miley put her hand over the receiver, lowered the earpiece from her ear and lowered her voice to a sexy growl. "Need some help?"

Lilly bent down and tapped the script in Miley's lap with her index finger. "Finish looking over your script. We'll hook up later." Lilly said softly.

"We better. Momma need some lovin'." Miley said.

"Momma gonna get her lovin'. But business and family before pleasure." Lilly said as she turned to walk away, making sure there was a little extra twist in her hips as she walked away.

Miley grinned and took her hand away from the receiver and lifted the earpiece back up to her ear. When she did, she heard something that she didn't want to hear.

"_Robbie Ray!" _Kylie giggled in the background. _"You're daughter is on the phone!"_

"And she can hear you!" Miley said. "Jeez! And I thought Lilly and I were bad."

"_Miley, I am a grown man that is married to a hot woman. I ain't ashamed of nothin'!" _Robby Ray answered.

"Nor should you be; except when your daughter is on the other end of the line." Miley said.

"_Aaaanyway…"_

"Exactly. Anyway…" Miley said.

"_Margo Walters? Are you sure, Bud? That woman has more acid in her than a hippie at Woodstock." _Robby Ray said.

"What do you know about Woodstock? You were like eight years old when that happened?" Miley scoffed.

"_You get the point. I just want to make sure you're doing the right thing." _Robby Ray said.

"Dad, I know that you two didn't get along, but you have to admit that the woman knows Hollywood. In four and a half months, she hasn't steered me wrong yet. I think she's the real deal." Miley said.

"_Okay. 'Nuff said. My protective hat is goin' back in the box." _Robby Ray said. _"Kyle and I are leavin' now."_

"Drive safe, Daddy." Miley said sweetly.

"_See you soon." _Robby Ray said before hanging up.

Miley hung up the phone before taking a deep breath. Deciding that she was finished with the script, she picked up the remote and turned on the television. As soon as the picture came on to the screen, she came face to face with an image of herself.

"… _and studio executives are awaiting word from Miley which could come any day now. Lisa Randall, CNN Entertainment News."_

"Yeah. Like they're all sitting in a conference room staring at a speaker phone waiting for word from above." Miley chuckled before she continued her channel surfing.

Roughly twenty minutes later, Lilly made her way back down the stairs and into the kitchen in her favorite Pepperdine t-shirt and shorts, the same t-shirt and shorts Miley gave to her the night they declared their love for one another. As she reached the living room, she noticed that the channel was stopped on an episode of _The Crew_, the Showtime series in which Miley had guest starred earlier in the year. Seconds later, she saw her wife appear on screen with a gun in her hand, ready to shoot.

"This is my favorite part. You were such a badass." Lilly said as she flopped down next to Miley with a bottle of water in her hand. Lilly offered Miley a sip, which Miley graciously accepted.

"They just had to show this episode today." Miley lamented.

"Maybe it's a sign." Lilly said.

"Maybe." Miley said.

"Baby, if you don't want to do it, don't do it." Lilly said. "I have never pressured you into anything in all the years we've know each other and I'm not gonna do it now."

"I'm gonna do it." Miley said. "I'll just miss R.J… and you."

"Jackson and Tamera said they would bring R.J. out to see you while you're on set." Lilly offered. "And as for me, you just keep that missing feeling when you're sucking face with Sara Douglass." Lilly said of one of Miley's rumored co-stars.

"I would be kissing her lips…" Miley said as she leaned into Lilly. "But thinking… of yours." Miley then delivered a slow, erotic kiss that made Lilly whimper slightly. Before things could heat up any further, the phone rang in several short bursts, indicating that someone was at the front gate. "Damn." Miley softly mumbled into Lilly's mouth. She then reluctantly picked up the remote and switched it to the closed-circuit channel. "Daddy and Kylie."

Lilly answered the phone. "Come on through." Lilly then entered into the phone the code to open the gates before hanging up. Lilly and Miley watched Robby Ray navigate his truck through the iron gate. Before it could close, however, they saw a second vehicle, a sports car; zoom through just as the gates were beginning to close. "Aaaand it looks like Margo is here."

"Last time, she piggy-backed off of Jennifer." Miley remembered. "She's gonna rear-end somebody one of these days."

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. As Miley approached the door, she could hear an argument brewing on the other side. When she opened the door, Margo and Robby Ray had picked up their contemptuous relationship right where it left off.

"Woman, that's a $65,000 truck you almost hit! I know you're mean as a rattlesnake but I didn't know you were reckless too!" Robby Ray scoffed.

"Goober, I didn't almost hit your car! I missed you by a good ten feet! You need to clear some of that hayseed out of your ears!" Margo shot back.

"I'll clear the hayseed out of my ears when you have your fangs removed!" Robby Ray shot back.

"Look here Cletus…" Margo started before Kylie spoke up.

"Now that's enough!" Kylie sternly declared. "Rob, you chill out."

"Tell him, Sister!" Margo said.

"And you…" Kylie turned, pointing her finger at Margo. "You cool it with the 'Goober' and 'Cletus'. I happen to have an Uncle Cletus and he is the nicest man in Hamblen County! Now I haven't been to a whole lot of gated houses, but I'm pretty sure you don't come flyin' in behind another car like a bat out of hell! You DID almost hit us and if you do it again OR let me hear you call my husband ANY kind of names that suggest that he's a country bumpkin, even though you have me by like, seventy-five pounds…" Lilly and Miley nearly split a gut holding in the laughter after that put-down. "… I will, and excuse my French; I will whip your ass from here to Nashville and back again! Do you understand me?"

In the moment of tension that followed, Miley and Lilly were still on the verge of hysterical laughter. Robby Ray, standing behind and to the side of his wife, stuck his tongue out at Margo and made the accompanying noise. Kylie whipped her head around and gave him a death glare, making him stop.

Margo sized up Kylie for a moment before extending her hand. "Margo Walters. It's a pleasure to meet you… ma'am." Margo said, emphasizing the 'ma'am' as a sign of respect.

"Kylie Ann Stewart." Kylie said, as she shook Margo's hand. "That's much more ladylike."

Margo released Kylie's hand just before Kylie walked toward Lilly and Miley to greet them. She them stepped up to Robby Ray and patted him twice in the chest. "I like your woman, Goo…" Kylie glanced out of the corner of her eye at Margo daring her to finish that word. "I like her, Rob. She's a real spitfire."

"That's Miss Spitfire to you." Robby Ray said.

"Rob, be the example for your daughters and your grandson." Kylie said as she released her embrace of Lilly. "And speaking of which…"

"He's upstairs." Lilly said.

"Nana is going to go say hi." Kylie said as she made her way to the stairs. Before reaching the stairs, she stopped and without turning around she spoke. "And Rob…"

"I know. Be nice." Robby Ray said. Kylie nodded her head and started up the steps. Margo walked past Robby Ray and made the sound of a whip cracking in his ear. "Bitch." He growled underneath his breath.

Miley smacked her father's arm. "Daddy!"

"Sorry, Bud." Robby Ray said. "Sorry, Margo."

"PFFFT! Please. My ex-husband called me worse on our wedding anniversary." Margo said. "You fussing with me shows me you care."

"About my daughter." Robby Ray added.

"Which is exactly why I'm here." Margo said. "So Miles, Am I calling Leslie and telling her that she found her Mackenzie or are you sitting this one out?"

"I'm in, Margo. I'm Mackenzie Drew." Miley stated plainly. Lilly put her arm around Miley and hugged her with a smile, touching foreheads with her.

Margo pulled out her cell phone and hit speed dial to call Leslie Cathan, the creator and executive producer of _West Hollywood_. "You will not regret this one bit. You will be the next Leisha Hailey when I'm through with you – Leslie! Margo Walters. Miss Stewart is on board. I will fax you the contract before lunch… I know. She's excited too… I'll tell her… Okay… Bye."

"So that's it, huh?" Lilly said.

"That's it, Blondie." Margo said as she looked at Lilly intently. "Are you sure you don't want to get into the business? There are a couple of roles that would be perfect for you."

"No thanks. I love my school and I love my kids. That is my life's work. I educate 'em, Miley entertains 'em." Lilly said. Just then the telephone rang. "Excuse me. Hello?"

"_Lilly, it's Ariel. You didn't forget about the new teacher orientation, did you?"_

"Shhhhhhhhit!" Lilly whisper-exclaimed.

"_It's okay. I can stall them for an hour or so." _Ariel said.

"You are a life saver. Lunch at Blackstone on me." Lilly replied. "I'll see you in an hour." She replied before hanging up.

"Your New Teacher Orientation. I forgot all about it. I am so sorry." Miley said.

Lilly stood up and kissed Miley on the forehead. "It's okay. I needed to be here for you. Family over job seven days a week." Lilly said.

"I raised a right fine daughter right there." Robby Ray said.

"Goob, your daughter is right there." Margo said.

"My wife is gonna get you." Robby Ray said.

"She's upstairs." Margo said dismissively.

"Anyway, I feel like Lilly is mine too. She spent just as much time at our house as she did at her own."

"So… if your daughters are married, then isn't that incest?" Margo teased.

"You're a sick woman, Margo Walters… a sick woman." Robby Ray said.

"And on that note… I'm leaving!" Lilly announced. "Dad, I will talk to you later. Margo…" Lilly surprised Margo by bending down and giving her a hug. "Thank you for looking out for Miley's career."

"As long as she pays me, Blondie." Margo said.

"And you…" Lilly said to Miley as the taller woman stood up. "I'll see you tonight to celebrate." Lilly then placed a kiss on Miley's lips that lingered for a few seconds.

"Okay, save some for the set!" Margo exclaimed.

Lilly and Miley giggled. "But save the best for me." Lilly said softly before turning to head upstairs.

It was just after 10 o'clock when Lilly hopped into the car and took off for Green Hills at top speed, hoping that the police didn't have any speed traps waiting for her. Even though she enjoyed New Teacher Orientation day all she could think about was getting back home at the end of the day and holding her son in her arms while Miley held her. Lilly was about to crank some tunes for the 25 minute trip to the school when her cell phone rang. She put her Bluetooth in her ear and answered the call.

"Lilly Stewart."

"_You don't believe in checking your caller ID, do you?"_

"Renee! How are you sweetie?" Lilly asked of the westernmost member of the Diva brigade.

"_Well, I'm following in your footsteps. I quit my job yesterday."_

"You WHAT?" Lilly exclaimed. "What happened?"

"_The school board fired Dr. Chancellor last week for some stupid bullshit reason and they brought in this nub to be the interim principal and he switched me from English to Science! He moved me to the other wing of the building… half the teachers are ready to walk out AND… Melvin retired." _Renee said referring to Melvin, the long-time security guard that Lilly was very fond of.

"He ran Melvin out of the building?" Lilly exclaimed. "Oh my God, Nay! I am so sorry! Well, you know you can have as many recommendation letters as you want. Just tell me who to send them to and when."

"_That's what I wanted to talk to you about." _Renee said. _"I was thinking about getting away from here."_

"Calabasas?" Lilly asked.

"_California." _Renee said.

"You're not moving back home to Indiana, are you?" Lilly asked, knowing of Renee's dislike of her home state.

"_Uhh, hell to the no!" _Renee quipped. _"I was thinking further south."_

"Texas? They have some good school systems there." Lilly said.

"_So does Tennessee." _Renee said. _"Particularly… Nashville."_

"Are you getting around to a question?" Lilly asked.

"_Well I was thinking…" _Renee never finished her sentence.

"You're hired." Lilly said. "When can you start?"

"_By the time school starts. I have to pack and hire movers and find a place to live and…"_

"I'll ask Jackson to hook you up. When Miley left her ex-husband, Jackson had a moving company at her house packing and moving her stuff within 24 hours." Lilly said. "As for the place to live, you can stay in our guest house until you find a place. I insist."

"_I am not going to freeload off of you and Miley. Asking you for a job was hard enough." _Renee said.

"Fine. You can babysit our guest house for us." Lilly joked.

"_Lil!"_

"Nay, bring your cute butt out here so you can educate some chillins'(children) and drive some guy insane with your hair and smile and face and rack." Lilly said.

"_See, I knew you liked my boobs." _Renee joked.

Lilly laughed. "Call me tomorrow and we'll work out all the details." Lilly said.

"_Love you Lilly and thank you."_

"Love you too Renee and you're welcome. You helped me through my Bay Laurel mess. I'm just returning the favor."

"_Tell Miley I said hi."_

"I will. Bye girl."

"_Bye."_

Lilly hung up the phone and sighed. "Well, the west coast branch of Divas Inc. is closing up shop. But at least Nashville got itself another cutie."

**Monday, August 9, 2021 – 10:45 am – Green Hills Academy – Nashville, Tennessee**

After a slight traffic delay due to road construction, Lilly walked into Green Hills smoothing down her black pencil skirt and making sure that her silk lilac blouse was right. She then looked down at her feet. Everyone knew she was the wife of a wealthy international pop sensation and up and coming actress, but she didn't want to flaunt it. She always made sure that her school clothing wasn't too expensive with too exclusive a label. As she looked down at her feet, she realized that while she was successful with the rest of her outfit, she failed miserably with her feet as evidenced by the eleven hundred dollar pair of Christian Louboutin pumps she accidentally pulled out of her closet in her haste to get dressed.

"I still can't believe Miley talked me into these shoes." Lilly said to herself before she text messaged Ariel letting her know that she had arrived. Moments later, the woman that Lilly considered to be the cutest forty-six year old woman on the planet, came jogging down the tiled hallway, the echo of her heels clacking reverberating off the cement walls.

"Thank God you're here. I mean I'm funny but I didn't know how many funny stories I had left in me!" Ariel said. "You ready? Let me look at you."

"God, Ariel! You're just like Miley! I really don't dress like Lola, you know." Lilly said of her former alter ego, Lola Lufnagle-Montana.

"Turn! Turn." Ariel said, waving her hand in a circular motion. Lilly completed the turn as Ariel looked Lilly over from head to toe. When Ariel reached Lilly's feet, she paused. "Louboutins, huh? Your shoes cost more than me and Christian's car notes combined!"

"Oh God! I knew they were too much! I didn't bring an extra pair of shoes." Lilly said.

"Don't worry. They won't notice." Ariel assured. "I bet they don't even know how to spell Louboutin."

"I don't know how to spell Louboutin." Lilly joked.

"Let's go, you ninny!" Ariel said, grabbing Lilly by the arm and leading her down to the library, where the meeting of fifteen new teachers was being held. When they got to the door, Ariel stopped. "Stand here. I'll introduce you."

"I'm not John Cena being introduced to an arena full of people." Lilly said of the popular wrestler.

"Just… stand here and take your introduction like a man!" Ariel whisper-yelled before entering the room. Lilly stood patiently as she heard Ariel's introduction. _"Ladies and Gentlemen, the founder and principal of Green Hills Academy, Lilly Stewart."_

Lilly walked into the room and was greeted with warm applause. She confidently strode to the front of the gathering and leaned on the table behind her with her arms bracing her. She crossed her legs at the ankle and began her speech.

"I want to apologize for being late. Events in my household caused me to lose track of time. Now, I know that Ariel talked your head off until I got here…" There was a round of laughter after Lilly's comment. "But I want to thank you for coming out today and I want to thank you for making the commitment to Green Hills Academy. I told you what was expected of you in your interview and you showed up anyway…" The group once again laughed. "There is one purpose and one purpose only in this school; to give the children that walk through the door the most positive, stimulating educational experience possible. I want this school to be not just the best **charter** school in the state of Tennessee, but the best school **period** in the state of Tennessee. And I believe that Ariel and I have assembled the staff that is going to help us get there. My door and my mind are open. If you have any questions, comments, suggestions, musings or just the general 'I-want-to-throw-that kid-out-the-window' rant…" The group laughed yet again. "… lay it on me. Education is serious business but it should also be fun; for the students and the teachers. Now, please, mingle amongst yourselves. I want to make sure I talk to everybody, then we will get some lunch and do a little Q and A before we call it a day. Thank you all very much and welcome to Green Hills Academy. Go Hornets!"

Everyone stood up and began mingling; introducing themselves to those that they didn't get a chance to before the session began. Lilly wanted to work the room, but didn't get a chance to as teacher after teacher stopped her where she stood. Lilly believed that she had assembled the finest group of young teachers in the Volunteer state and she was proud of them even before the first student crossed the threshold for the new school year.

"Thank you Jim. If anything in the gym doesn't work for you, let me know." Lilly said.

"I will. Thank you Lilly." The young man said.

As the next teacher stepped forward, Lilly's already bright eyes seemed to brighten a little more. In her mind, this young woman had all the makings of the next great educator. During her interview, Ashleigh Madison Carter displayed to Lilly and Ariel the same heart-on-the-sleeve emotion that Lilly displayed to Miley the night Miley first discovered that she was in love with Lilly. She recalled the struggle her mother had as a single parent trying to make ends meet for four children and how she vowed to give back to the educational system that gave her the hope and the chance for a better future than her childhood poverty suggested was possible. She described the work she did as a student in the poorer areas of Nashville and how that experience made her appreciate the value of a good education. Lilly recalled saying to Ariel that there was no way they could let this one get away. It was that remembrance that brought a beaming smile to Lilly's face as the woman that preferred to be called by her middle name approached.

"Madison Carter." Lilly smiled and extended her hand. "Great to have you here."

"It's great to be here." Madison said. "I am beyond excited and nervous and this is only orientation." Madison said with a giggle.

"Well save a little bit of that enthusiasm for the kids." Lilly said. "And there is nothing for you to be nervous about…" Lilly reached out and touched Madison's arm. "… they are going to love you. And you'll definitely keep the boys' attention if you know what I mean."

Madison laughed. "Trust me; they will be breaking their necks trying to get sent to the Principal's office." Madison then leaned in closer. "Especially if you wear killer Louboutins."

Lilly nodded her head making a mental note to tell Ariel that someone outed her shoes. She then looked down at Madison's feet. "Or killer Chelseas." Lilly said of her friend Raven's Chelsea line of shoes.

"My one splurge for 2021." Madison joked.

Lilly chuckled. "Now that we've exchanged the standard, yet true, compliments on our obvious beauty and impeccable taste in high-end footwear…" Madison laughed again. "… let me know if there is anything you need." Lilly extended her hand to shake. Madison pressed her hand into Lilly's.

"I will. Thank you Lilly." Madison said warmly.

Before letting go of Madison's hand, Lilly had one more thing to add as she lowered her voice. "I see a lot of me in you. Just be yourself and let the real you shine and you will rock this place." Lilly encouraged.

Madison beamed. Her megawatt smile was on full display. She winked at Lilly. "I will channel you every chance I get."

"Atta girl." Lilly said. "I'll see you after lunch." With that, Lilly released Madison's hand, placed a hand on her shoulder then moved on to find Ariel.

Madison took a deep breath and smiled a toothless smile as she watched Lilly walk away, but not before summing up her feelings the way she normally did – by quoting from a movie. She decided that Humphrey Bogart's Rick Blaine from Casablanca would be her muse for the day. "Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, she walks into mine."

* * *

**You have reached the end of chapter one of The Valley of Queens. What do you think so far? I need you to help me with something. As of today, my personal best for the number of reviews for any of my stories is 284 reviews for Love Conquers All. I want to surpass that. I think you all can do it, as a matter of fact, I know you all can do it. I love reading reviews, especially the ones in which you share your gut reaction. So please, share them. Review every chapter, even if it is just to say "Nice job" or "More please" or "I didn't like [fill in the blank]". I want to thank you in advance for reading this story. Your encouragement brought me back and your reviews and PM's will keep me going. I love you all and I am as excited to write this story as you are to read it. I will be back for chapter two. And as always…**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Hello gorgeous

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel and It's A Laugh Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories. Original characters are owned by the author of this story. Actual celebrities are listed only as physical inspiration for the characters and are not depicted in this story. This is a story involves a romantic relationship between two female characters. If that subject matter offends you, please do not read this story.**

**Author's Note: We're going all the way back to 1968 for today's chapter title. The movie is Funny Girl. The actress who uttered the line was Barbra Streisand. And the line?...**

**

* * *

**

**The Valley of Queens**

**Chapter 2**

"**Hello gorgeous."**

In what could only be described as one of the most incredible things to happen in the history of mankind, Luanne Victoria Stewart was head over heels in love. On Tuesday, February 6, 2018, Luanne declared her love to one Jennifer Mikayla McGowan. In the nearly three and a half years since that declaration, the two women spent every moment they possibly could with one another. That was quite a difficult feat considering that the women were separated by 2,206 miles and three time zones; Luanne lived in Knoxville, Tennessee while Jennifer resided in Pacific Palisades, California, a district within the City of Los Angeles. Despite the distance between them, they forged a bond that Miley once described as "almost as strong as Lil and me, but with less time."

When they weren't together physically, they were tethered by technology. Whether it was by phone, webcam, email, text or instant message, the communication stream between "Tori" and "Jenny", as they called each other, was unbroken. Lilly liked to tease them by saying that they had a "Cal Ripken-like streak" going; referencing the baseball player that played in over 2,600 consecutive games that stretched over an 18-year span.

Over the course of their relationship both women had passing thoughts of asking the other woman to move to their coast to live with them only to shake off those thoughts, realizing that the independence that each woman possessed would prevent them from uprooting themselves and moving across the country. But this relationship had a way of making each woman do, say, think and feel things they would have never considered before. Luanne had cried numerous times after lovemaking sessions. Jennifer declared to Luanne that the Tennessee-born beauty could do anything to her that Luanne's heart desired. Luanne, whom at any other time and place and with any other girl would have jumped at the chance, only suggested certain things to Jennifer very gingerly. But it was about more than what they shared physically. It was as if a soul had been split in two with Luanne and Jennifer each receiving half. They finished each other's thoughts and sentences. They shared the same desire to better humanity through charitable works. They both grew to fiercely love and admire the group of women that they called their friends; a huge feat for them considering that only several years earlier they considered friendships to be poisonous and not worthy of even the slightest consideration.

**Friday, August 13, 2021 - 6 pm – Luanne's apartment – Knoxville, Tennessee**

Luanne hated sitting in rush hour traffic. That is why she was so glad that her commute to and from work each day was only about 25 minutes – 40 minutes if traffic was backed up. By 6 pm she had already changed out of her work clothes and into jeans and a t-shirt, popped her dinner in the oven and began catching up on shows she missed on her DVR. She was in a great mood because she had begun to plan her week-long trip to visit Jennifer in California. When Luanne was in a great mood, she would sing. Her singing wasn't as good as her pop star cousin Miley, but Luanne could carry a tune that was good enough not to embarrass her in public.

"I know what them girls, I know, I know what them girls like. I know what them girls, I know, I know what them girls like…" Luanne began to sing Ludacris' song from a decade earlier. "I know what they feel cause I'm breathin' on they heels, and it's me they wanna kill cause I give 'em what the girls like." Luanne's Dirty South-inspired verse was interrupted by the ringing of her cordless phone. "Yeeeelllo!"

"I have never heard you answer the phone like that." Miley said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"I have never been in this stage of a good mood when I answer the phone." Luanne replied.

"Give me three guesses as to what your good mood is about and I'll give back two." Miley said. "It's your Jenny from the Block."

"Damn skippy!" Luanne chirped.

"Okay, it's been three years. Why are you still acting like you just fell in love yesterday?" Miley asked.

"You of ALL people have the nerve to ask me that!" Luanne playfully scoffed. "You and Blondie have been together for how long and you still act like jackrabbits!"

"We've been together since Tuesday, September 19th, 2017 at around 10:15 pm and we will be like jackrabbits until the day we die!" Miley retorted. "Okay, slower jackrabbits but we will do it like bunnies all… night… long."

"You are almost as sick as me." Luanne teased. "I knew there was something I liked about you." Both women laughed.

"You really love her." Miley stated.

"I am a better person because of her." Luanne said. "I mean… I feel like the old me has just slipped away. I'm not Luanne when I'm around her. I'm Tori. And Tori is playful and sensitive and funnier than Luanne. I really like who I am with Jenny." Luanne paused as she felt her eyes begin to sting. "Damnit Miles. You will not make me cry."

"Listen to you, Miss Weeping Willow." Miley joked.

"All those years of not crying… I guess my tears backed up." Luanne sniffed. "So I know that you didn't call me to listen to me sniff tears and snot. So what's up?"

"Well we're having a little family dinner next Friday before I leave for Vancouver…" Miley started.

"You don't even have to ask. What time is dinner?" Luanne asked.

"Well, you and the other servers should show up at six. Dinner is at seven thirty." Miley deadpanned.

Luanne laughed. "Asshole." She chuckled.

"I love you too. Seven thirty, Lu Lu." Miley said.

"Ugh! Don't call me that." Luanne said.

"Well I figured 'Tori' was reserved for your lover." Miley said before launching into a breathless interpretation of Jennifer. "Tori. Do me Tori."

"Bye perv." Luanne said.

Miley was still in breathless Jennifer mode. "Goodbye… Tori." She then broke into her signature Hannah Montana laugh and switched back to herself. "Love you Lu."

"Love you too. Bye." Luanne said before hanging up. "Mmmm. Smells like supper's ready!" Luanne hopped up and jogged into the kitchen. She grabbed her oven mitt and yanked the door open, allowing the smell of Salisbury steak, mashed potatoes and green peas waft through the apartment. "Ahh! The dinner of paupers!" Just then the knocker on the apartment door began to thud signaling the presence of a visitor. "JUST A MINUTE!" As she always did with her frozen dinners, she quickly dipped her finger into the brown gravy and popped the digit into her mouth. And as she always did with her frozen dinners, she burned her mouth. "HOT! AHH! SHIT!" Luanne began waving her hand in front of her mouth in a futile attempt to cool it as she approached the door and opened it without looking through the peep hole.

"Burned your mouth on that Shitsbury steak again, huh?"

"Jenny?"

"Hello gorgeous." Jennifer said in a low sexy purr.

"Jenn…"

"You didn't even look through the peep hole, did you?" Jennifer said.

"You're…" Luanne stammered.

"Do you know how dangerous that is?" Jennifer said as she took a step forward. "I could have been some sexual deviant or something."

That comment seemed to snap Luanne out of her shock. "You are a sexual deviant." Luanne quipped.

"Well are you gonna stand there or are you gonna deviate me?" Jennifer challenged.

"Can I just hug you first?" Luanne said with tears welling up in her eyes as she reached out to embrace Jennifer. Luanne grabbed Jennifer and held on tight as several tears streamed down her face. "I was just telling Miley how much I love you."

"You just love me for my booty." Jennifer joked as several tears streamed down her face. "I love you too." She said before pulling back and placing a soft yet passionate kiss on Luanne's lips that lasted several long moments. "I missed you Tori."

"I missed you too Jenny." Luanne said in a whisper. "Come on in." Luanne then looked down and saw Jennifer's rolling suitcase. "You couldn't wait for me to come out there could you?"

"No. It's been four months. Waiting time is over. It's Tori Time." Jennifer said.

"I love Tori Time." Luanne said. "Are you hungry? I just pulled some supper out of the oven."

"I don't eat turds." Jennifer said. "I don't know how you eat that crap! Grab your shoes. I'm in the mood for some Mexican food."

Luanne went into predatory mode as her eyes libidinously locked in on their prey. Luanne got nose to nose with Jennifer. "I'm in the mood for Mexican too." Luanne purred, referencing Jennifer's Mexican-Italian heritage.

"And I'm in the mood for some double sweet tea my damn self but my stomach is grumbling and you know how grouchy I can get if I don't eat." Jennifer purred back.

"You are so nasty." Luanne giggled.

"Well… you taste double sweet to me." Jennifer grinned.

"I'll go get my shoes." Luanne said before turning to get her coat out of the closet but not before putting an extra twist in her walk.

"You always know when I'm looking at your butt, don't you?" Jennifer asked.

"Every… time." Luanne said with a wink as she slipped her on tennis shoes.

**Sunday, August 15, 2021 – 3 pm – Nashville International Airport**

Renee Morton's American Airlines flight touched down in Nashville just before 3 pm and with that touchdown began the next chapter in Renee's life. The sequence of events that brought her to Nashville, Tennessee was simple enough to understand; a regime change at her elementary school made the working conditions unbearable for her to stay, so she quit. It was a hard thing for her to do, considering her love of Southern California and the children that she had under her charge but she felt it necessary for the sake of her current and future sanity to do so.

Renee was the only child born to schoolteachers in Muncie, Indiana. From an early age, Renee felt like she was a bad fit for her surroundings. The slower pace of her hometown seemed to weigh her down like an albatross. In her mind, any other place in the world was better than Muncie. After graduating high school, she decided that the West Coast was where she wanted to be. She graduated with honors from Saint Mary's College of California just outside of Oakland before deciding to put down roots in Southern California. It was there that she met and befriended Lilly at a young teacher's seminar at Pepperdine, Lilly's alma mater.

The two hit it off almost as quickly as Lilly and Miley did when they met. They bonded over the children that they taught as well as their love of sports. When Lilly and Miley moved to Nashville, Renee felt a void in her life similar to the one she experienced in Muncie. Lilly was her sounding board, confidant and counselor. With Lilly gone, she lost her anchor. When the tumultuous changes occurred at Bay Laurel Elementary, she knew that a change needed to be made. It was then that she recalled a phone conversation with Lilly where Lilly told her that she would always have a place for her at Green Hills Academy if she ever decided to pull up stakes and head back east.

So on a humid Sunday afternoon, Renee Alexandra Morton found herself rolling her carry-on bag up the Jet-Way and into the terminal at Nashville International to begin her life anew. Before heading down to baggage claim for her suitcases, she decided to stop and grab a snack from one of the vendors on the concourse. She also took the opportunity to call Lilly to let her know that she had arrived.

"Ringing, ringing, the phone is ringing." Renee sang to herself as she waited for the phone to be picked up.

"_Nay! Are you here?" _Miley said, seeing Renee's name pop up on the caller ID.

"I'm in the airport now, on my way to get my bags." Renee said.

"_I wish you had let us pick you up or at least send you a car." _Miley lamented.

"It's fine. I'm gonna be living here so I might as well get used to navigating my way around by myself." Renee said.

"_You are as stubborn as Lilly! I swear the two of you should have gotten married." _Miley scoffed.

"I tried posing as her girlfriend. She punched Jenn in the face. Remember?" Renee said.

"_That night is etched into my memory forever." _Miley said with a chuckle. Renee laughed.

"So I know you don't look at them anymore but how are the men looking down here?" Renee asked.

"_Just because I am married to a woman, it does not mean that I don't remember how to spot hot guys! I still get guys pushing up on me!" _Miley said.

"I guarantee you that every guy has a three-way with you and Lil in the back of their mind." Renee pointed out.

Miley paused. _"I never thought about it like that."_

"Before, it was all about the Hannah fantasy. Now, it's about the FFM, baby!"Renee said causing Miley to 'eww'. "So where is the other F?"

"_Putting R.J. down for a nap. Wait'll you see him! He is so big!" _Miley said.

"You know I'm gonna cry when I hold him." Renee said.

"_I still do sometimes." _Miley replied.

"Okay. I gotta go. I'll see you in a little while and I'll call you if I get lost." Renee assured.

"_Have a safe drive." _Miley said.

"I will. Bye." Renee answered before snapping her phone shut and moving forward in line.

After ordering her pretzel and lemonade, she was waiting for her order when she saw a group of men enter the concourse from one of the gates.

"Mmm. Lookie, lookie at these sexy cookies!" Renee said out loud to herself, but not quietly enough not to be overheard by the woman behind the counter.

"I know, right?" The woman said as she slid a pretzel and a cup of lemonade across the counter. "I stop what I'm doing when they hit the concourse."

"Who are they?" Renee inquired.

"The Nashville Predators." The woman said.

"That's a hockey team, right?" Renee asked.

"Yeah. That's our pro team. They're supposed to be pretty good this year."

"I don't follow hockey." Renee said as she glanced over at the group. "Isn't it a little early for hockey?"

"Yeah. I guess they had some team activity or something." The woman surmised. Just then, one of the men glanced over at the counter and cocked his head to the side as he looked at Renee. "Looks like you have an admirer."

Renee locked eyes with the man and raised her eyebrow. "It looks like I do." She said. A moment later, one of the other men grabbed the admirer's shoulder and pulled him toward the rest of the group that was headed away from the gate area. "Gone in the blink of an eye."

"Just as well." The woman said. "Athletes are pretentious, cocky and think they are god's gift to women. You're better off without that aggravation."

"Yeah." Renee said as she took her cup and pretzel off the counter and began to retreat. "But they sure are yummy. Thanks." She said as she lifted her cup and pretzel in a modified wave to the woman as she went in search of her bags.

**Sunday, August 15, 2021 – 4:35 pm – Miley and Lilly's house – Belle Meade, Tennessee**

"Nay should have gotten here by now." Lilly said.

"She had to get her bags, get her rental car and drive here. She'll be here soon." Miley said. "You really missed her, didn't you?"

"Yeah. And I feel for her. She loved Bay Laurel as much as I did. I know she hated leaving." Lilly said.

"All things happen for a reason. You hated leaving but you love it here." Miley said.

"I love it here because of you and R.J. and your folks." Lilly said.

"And she will love it here for the same reasons." Miley said.

"You're right." Lilly said.

"I always am." Miley replied causing Lilly to scoff. "Now come here, Shorty."

"You are only like three inches taller than me." Lilly said.

Miley opened her arms. "That just means your mouth is three inches closer to my nipples. Now come here." Miley said. Lilly exploded in laughter as she fell into Miley's arms.

"You are so nasty!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Don't I know it?" Miley said with a grin just as the telltale phone ring of the front gate sounded.

"Nay's here!" Lilly wiggled out of Miley's grasp and flipped the remote to the closed-circuit channel. "Is that a Ford Taurus?"

"Stop being a car snob." Miley chided.

"Nay?" Lilly chirped.

"_In the flesh, baby!"_

"Yay! Come on through!" Lilly hit the button to open the gate. "My best friend is here!"

"Hey!" Miley said.

"Babe. Do best friends do this?" Lilly said before grabbing Miley by the back of her hair and forcefully delivering a deep French kiss. When she released her grip, Miley was panting.

"Shit! I think I see stars." Miley breathlessly exclaimed. Moments later, the doorbell rang. "Why do you always get me wet before company comes over?"

"Cause I am tempting, teasing ho." Lilly said with a smirk before flinging the front door open. "Nay!" Lilly stepped forward and threw her arms around the taller woman's neck.

Renee's smile stretched from ear-to-ear. "Lil!" She said as she held Lilly in a tight embrace. "You are a sight for sore eyes." She then heard Lilly sniff back tears. "Hey! Cut that out!"

"I can't help it! I'm so glad you're here." Lilly said.

"Me too." Renee said through glassy eyes.

"I hate to break up this platonic love fest but I'd like some love too!" Miley said.

"You take the front, I'll take the back!" Lilly joked.

"With pleasure!" Renee said as she jogged over to Miley with Lilly right behind her. Lilly ran around to the back as Renee hugged Miley to sandwich her wife.

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" Miley joked. "HEYYY!" Miley reacted to Lilly pinching her butt. "Perv! HEYY!" Miley reacted to Renee pinching her butt. "Not you too!"

"World tag team champs!" Lilly said as she and Renee high-fived each other laughing.

"I don't know if I want to leave you two alone when I go to Vancouver." Miley said ominously.

"Don't worry. I still like my popsicles." Renee said. "Her ice cream cone is all yours."

"You two are nasty." Lilly said.

"YOU TWO?" Miley and Renee said in unison. "What about you, Miss 'You take the front, I'll take the back!'?" Miley scoffed.

"Yeah! Miss 'Girl, our Jacuzzi is A-MAZING!'" Renee added.

Miley swatted at Lilly. "LIL! You told her about the Jacuzzi?" Miley exclaimed.

Lilly forgot herself for a moment. "I felt so fucking good that next day!"

"LIL!" Miley exclaimed again.

"I'm sorry." Lilly said with only mild contrition. "So Nay! How was your flight?"

"Fine." Renee said. "Would have been better if I could have talked to that hottie I saw in the airport."

"Oh Lord. Here we go." Lilly said.

"What?" Renee asked.

"You are the biggest flirt!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Not the biggest, just the best." Renee said with a smile as she winked at Miley.

"Well you will have plenty of time and opportunity to flirt your ample tail and bosom off." Lilly said. "First, let's get you settled in the guest house."

"Guest house." Renee scoffed. "She thinks she's the shit, doesn't she?"

"Shh. I like to let her think that." Miley whispered, earning her a playful smack on the arm.

"Don't hate." Lilly said before standing in the middle of the floor and doing an impersonation of a pro wrestler from the first decade of the century. "Because I'm The Lil… and I'm AWESOME!" Lilly did her dead-on impression of The Miz.

Renee looked over at Miley and shook her head at Lilly's antics. Renee then glanced at Lilly and smiled. "Miley." Renee paused before looking at Miley again. "If you're not down with that, we got two words for ya…"

In unison, Lilly and Renee flung their arms to the side then crossed their arms across the front of their crotches as they yelled "SUCK IT!" just like the wrestlers Triple H and Shawn Michaels, together known as Degeneration X.

"Sweet Niblets! Now I've got two of 'em! Thank God I leave the country soon." Miley said as she headed for the front door with one of Renee's bags in hand. As she put her hand on the door knob, she looked over her shoulder. "And that's the bottom line… because Miley Stewart… said so!" Miley said. "Yeah. Stone Cold Steve Austin. You're not the only ones that watched wrestling." Miley opened the door and stepped through. "Suck on that!" Renee and Lilly began laughing as they stepped toward the front door.

"She gets sucked in every time." Renee said.

"Every time." Lilly said.

"Dynamic Duo back in effect!" Renee said as she offered her fist to Lilly who touched her fist to Renee's.

"Nashville will never know what hit it." Lilly said. Both women laughed as Lilly pulled the door closed behind her.

* * *

**And chapter two comes to a close. What do you think so far? Renee is in Nashville. What awaits her? Jennifer and Luanne are here too. You all wanted more of them; well your wish is my command. This thing is just getting started. Coming up in the next couple of chapters, Miley heads to Vancouver to meet the cast, school begins for Lilly and Renee where a new county superintendent enters the scene and Renee makes a new friend. I don't need to ask you to come back because I know you will. What I will ask you to do, just like I always do, is to…**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Life is a banquet

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel and It's A Laugh Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories. Original characters are owned by the author of this story. Actual celebrities are listed only as physical inspiration for the characters and are not depicted in this story. This is a story involves a romantic relationship between two female characters. If that subject matter offends you, please do not read this story.**

**Author's Note: I want to thank all of you for the reviews that you have left so far. At the time I am writing this note, I have received 52 reviews for the first two chapters, a pace that will shatter my all-time record of 285 reviews for one story. I am extremely grateful for your love and support of me and my stories. Thank you very much.**

**Now as for this chapter's title, I decided to go back all the way back to 1958. The movie is **_**Auntie Mame. **_**The quote is number 93 on AFI's 100 Years… 100 Movie Quotes. Miley utters the full quote later on in the chapter.**

**The Valley of Queens**

**Chapter 3**

"**Life is a banquet..."**

**Monday, August 16, 2021 – 9 am – Miley and Lilly's house – Belle Meade, Tennessee**

One week remained before Miley's departure to Los Angeles to meet the cast and crew of _West Hollywood_ and shoot the title sequence for the show before flying from there to Vancouver for the beginning of principal photography for the pilot episode. As the days, hours and minutes ticked by, Miley grew more and more nervous. All of the trepidations that she held about taking the job continued to flood her conscience. The only thing that had been able to make her forget about her worries over the course of the last couple of days was the warmth of her son R.J. as she held him in her arms.

As she sat in the rocking chair in his nursery, she held and rocked her son. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as they swayed back and forth in the wooden chair. She was able to clear her head and gain a clear perspective as she held a delicate, dependent life in her hands. Miley found that in recent weeks, answers and conclusions that she sought were found in that very room and in that very chair. It was there on that morning that she sought to remove any remaining doubt that what she was about to undertake was right for her and her family.

"You know why I like talking to you?" Miley said as she looked down at R.J., who reached up and grabbed her index finger and smiled on cue. "You don't judge. You don't ask questions. You listen to me. You're just like your other mother." Miley moved her finger back and forth as R.J. clutched it, making him giggle and coo. "You know you look like her; except she has more hair… and she doesn't do the whole diaper thing… I think. Anyway… are you sure that you're cool with me leaving you for four months? I mean, I'll come back home for a couple of weekends but… four months, little man. Are you absolutely sure?" Miley then paused. "Well… it's not like you'll go hungry. Momma Lilly has that taken care of." Miley said referring to Lilly still breastfeeding R.J. "Your Nana Kylie changes you and buys you clothes and fawns over you. Gran'pa Rob teaches you how to play the guitar every time he sees you. Now you have Aunt Renee to play with." Miley smiled. "Looks like your dance card is full. You are all growed up. I guess you don't need ol' Momma Miley around." Miley closed her eyes, allowed her head to fall back and sighed.

"_Miley Ray Stewart, your Daddy and I raised you better than that."_

Miley's eyes popped open as she stared at the ceiling. "Okay, either I am going crazy or I've turned into Haley Joel Osment." Miley said out loud.

"_If you lower your head, you'll be able to say 'I see dead people'."_

Miley slowly lowered her head. When she fixed her eyes on the open doorway of the nursery, she saw the image of her deceased mother, Brooke, looking exactly the way she did the day she died nearly a quarter of a century earlier.

"Momma?"

"_More like a spiritual manifestation of your mother but, yeah, Momma is fine."_

"What?... Why?"

"_What am I doing here and why now?" _Miley simply nodded. _"To help you come to terms with the answer that is already inside you. You know, you are just like your father. You are both so cautious. Okay, you were a little harebrained in your teenage years but who isn't?"_

"Ain't that the truth?" Miley scoffed.

"_But the older you get, the more like him you are, which is a good thing. But every now and then I had to tell him the same thing I am telling you now… Enjoy everything that life has to offer you with no regrets. You have a wonderful, supportive wife who loves you very much and who understands that you are a natural born entertainer. It's what you live for besides your family and friends. Am I right?"_

"Yes ma'am." Miley said.

"_Lilly has given you her unconditional blessing to do this. Your Daddy and Kylie are supportive of your decision and your Divas have your back. Why are you still waffling?" _Miley didn't answer. _"You stood up to the media when you and Lilly came out, so I know you're not worried about the media. Mamaw said that as long as your TV character has a good moral foundation you have her blessing and I'm dead so you can't embarrass me even if you tried. So I ask you again, why are you waffling? C'mon. Say it."_

"I'm scared, Momma." Miley admitted. "I'm terrified of messing up. I know how to sing and dance. I can perform in front of a hundred thousand people at the Rose Bowl because I know how to do it. This is television…"

"_And you've been on TV before so I'm not buying it, little girl! Lie to anybody else you want to but don't lie to me and don't lie to yourself. What is the real reason you are scared?"_

"I'll be intimately touching somebody else! Somebody other than Lilly and it is kind of freaking me out, okay?" Miley said.

"_Thank you. That is much better. Now we are getting somewhere." _Brooke said. _"Look Sweetie, it's a job. It's your job. You're not sleeping with the person! You're acting. You're an actress; it's what you do now."_

"But, Raven and Chelsea…"

"_Raven and Chelsea had secret one-time affairs behind each other's backs. This is not the same thing. You are doing a job, acting in a television series that happens to have intimate scenes written in. You are not doing this behind Lilly's back. She knows and she's fine with it."_

"How can you be so sure?"

"_Okay, I'm not supposed to tell you this but you are still my little girl so… Lilly is completely fine and secure with this and just a little bit turned on by the thought of seeing you in action… because she knows it's not real."_

"Okay, my mother just told me my wife was turned on by watching me. Eww!"

"_You're welcome."_

"Thank you! That is such a relief. I hope you don't get into too much trouble for that."

"_I was a Stewart by marriage. The big mouth comes with the name. Trust me, they know that up here." _Miley laughed. _"I have to go. Am I gonna have to come back to talk to you?"_

"Yes." Miley said. "But not about that. Thank you Momma."

"_Good. Just remember, even if I don't talk to you like this, I'm still watching over you."_

"I always feel like you do."

"_You have a beautiful family and I am so proud of you."_

Miley's eyes watered with tears. "I love you."

"_I love you too."_

"Can I ask you a question before you go?" Miley asked.

"_I will not tell you where Jimmy Hoffa is buried or what the eleven herbs and spices are in the Colonel's chicken."_

"Wasn't… really… thinking… okay." Miley mumbled. "What's it like… you know… where you are?"

"_Now that, I am forbidden to tell you. You have to experience it for yourself. But not for a long, long time from what I hear."_

"Promise to save me a seat next to you?"

"_Promise. Now I gotta go. Lilly's coming. Oh, do me a favor and tell your father that Kylie is "mucho cayenne". He'll know what that means."_

"I will. Bye Momma." With Miley's goodbye, Brooke's apparition disappeared. In the next moment, Lilly crossed the threshold.

"Hey babe." Lilly said. "Renee and I leaving for school." Lilly the noticed Miley wiping away tears. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

Miley smiled. "Never better." Miley then reached up and gently pulled Lilly's face toward her and delivered a soft yet meaningful kiss to her lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby." Lilly said. "See you tonight. Bye, Little Man! Mommy loves you! Yes she does!" Lilly kissed R.J. on the forehead then walked toward the door.

"Lil?" Miley called out causing Lilly to turn around. "You have no idea how much your support means to me."

Lilly flashed a slight smirk and nodded her head. "Oh… I think I do." Lilly paused before delivering her final line. "By the way, babe… you look mucho cayenne today." Lilly smiled then turned to walk out.

"LIL?"

"BYE BABE!" Lilly said from down the hallway.

"DID YOU TALK TO…" Miley called out again. Miley then chuckled and shook her head. "Momma."

Meanwhile, as Lilly climbed into her car with Renee, her cell phone went off. "Hey!"

"_Are we all set for Friday?"_

"All set on this end. Now you know the code?"

"_Yes, you emailed it to me yesterday."_

"If you have any problems, call me."

"_I won't have any problems. I can't wait to see you."_

"Me too. Talk to you soon. Bye." When Lilly hung up, she looked over at Renee who was staring back at her with a neutral expression.

"You know Miley is going to kill you when she finds out." Renee said.

"I know." Lilly said as she cranked up the car. "But trust me…" Lilly said as she put the car in gear. "With her going to California, she deserves this and more." Lilly then pointed the car toward the front gate, headed toward school.

**Friday, August 20, 2021 – 8 pm – Miley and Lilly's house**

Miley's family and friends had assembled for a dinner party to send Miley off to California in grand style. Besides Miley, Lilly and Renee, Robby Ray and Kylie showed up as well as her Uncle Bobby Ray and Aunt Noel, Aunt Vickie and her sons, Mamaw Ruthie and Lilly's friend and colleague Ariel along with her husband Christian and their daughter Jess.

"Miley, your Aunt Noel and I couldn't be prouder of you. Our little niece, the TV star." Bobby Ray said.

"Now Uncle Bob, I am just gonna be part of an ensemble cast." Miley said.

"Only the hottest ensemble cast on television." Christian said, earning him a smack on the arm from Ariel. "In terms of publicity buzz, honey."

"I'll publicity buzz you alright!" Ariel said.

"So you two are going to embarrass me again tonight?" Jess said.

"What do you mean again?" Christian asked.

Jess turned to Miley and Lilly. "These two went to the Titans game last Saturday and got caught on the Jumbotron kissing and like five of my friends were at the game saw them!" Jess exclaimed.

"Jess, your mom is a hot cougar. What can I say?" Christian said with a smirk.

"Yeah Jess. Your father's a stud. I can't keep my hands off him." Ariel said as she snuggled up to Christian.

"UUUUGGGHHHH!" Jess moaned. "Anybody have a garden hose I can turn on them?"

"Jess, get used to it." Miley said. "I have the same problem at 31 that you have at 17."

"And what's that supposed to mean, young lady?" Robby Ray asked.

"I think she's trying to say that we're a little too touchy feely for her taste." Kylie said.

"He who is without touchy-feely cast the first stone." Robby Ray replied.

"But…" Miley started.

"Just let it go, Miles." Lilly said. "Just let it go." Just then, the phone rang in short bursts indicating that someone was at the main gate. "I'll get it. Hello?... Okay. Come on through." Lilly hit the button to open the gate. "Luanne and Jenn are here."

"I swear, Luanne ain't even the same girl I tried to help you raise Bobby!" Mamaw said.

"I'll be honest. I wasn't exactly warm to the idea of my daughter turnin' to girls, but Jenn is about the best thing that ever happened to her." Bobby Ray said.

"They may be the only ones more touchy-feely than Miley and Lilly." Noel said.

"Since when did we become the touchy-feely standard?" Miley asked.

"Since the day you two met in the fifth grade." Robby Ray said. "You two have been inseparable since."

"Kinda like Jess and her best friend Taylor." Ariel said.

"Except Taylor and I like guys, Mom." Jess said.

"Jess!" Ariel exclaimed.

"They know I didn't mean it like that!" Jess said in defense of herself.

"Ariel, it's okay. I know what she meant." Lilly said.

"Do you still think guys are attractive?" Jess asked.

"Jessica Danielle Scott!" Ariel chided.

"What?" Jess retorted.

"Ariel! It's really okay." Lilly said.

"Yeah, our life is pretty much an open book. We are not ashamed." Miley said. "I still think guys are very hot and so does Lilly."

"Yeah. We are still on the lookout for some hot guys for Renee over here!" Lilly said. "And why are you so quiet?"

"I'm still trying to get to know everybody, Lil." Renee said with a smile.

"Renee, all of us are one big happy family, at least when I'm around. Once I go home, y'all can do whatever you want." Mamaw said.

"Thank you Miss Stewart." Renee said.

"Mamaw. I'm Mamaw to everybody in this room." Mamaw said. "Now come give Mamaw a hug." Renee smiled and stepped over to Ruthie who wrapped her up in a big hug. "Just hug all that standoffishness out of you!"

"Thank you Mamaw." Renee said before being released.

"Welcome to the family." Lilly said as she hunched Renee playfully.

"What is takin' Luanne and Jenn so long?" Bobby Ray asked.

"I bet I know. Excuse me." Miley walked over to the front door. Just as she stepped toward the door, Lilly received a text message. After viewing it, she nodded her head slightly and flashed her eyes at Renee who looked at her then Miley.

Miley stepped to the front door, silently counted to three, and then flung the door open. Her hunch proved to be correct as Luanne and Jenn were standing at the front door making out. "Now what if Mamaw opened this door instead of me?" Miley said, startling the two women out of their kiss.

"Ohmigod, Miles, I'm so sorry!" Luanne said. "That was my fault."

"No, it's my fault. Tori is looking so good today. I couldn't help myself." Jenn said.

"You two are worse than us." Miley mumbled. "Come on in, but… fix your lip gloss and Jenn? Your headlights are showing." Miley turned and rolled her eyes before walking away. "Newlyweds, I swear."

"We're not newlyweds!" Jenn replied as she placed her palms over her nipples in an attempt to turn her headlights off.

"Yeah, but we act like it." Luanne said.

"I know that's right." Jenn answered with a giggle that Luanne shared.

Miley rejoined the group. "I found 'em. They're right behind me." She said.

Lilly leaned over to Miley's ear. "Lip gloss?" Lilly asked.

"Yep." Miley said.

"Headlights?" Lilly asked.

"High beams." Miley replied.

"Young love." Lilly said.

"Ain't it grand?" Miley said.

"Grand it is." Lilly said.

"Hi everybody!" Luanne announced as she walked in. That set off a chain reaction around the room as everyone took turns greeting and hugging the two women.

"Now Luanne, I know that you and Jenn are in love, but it's not exactly ladylike to hook up while a room full of people are waiting for you." Mamaw said.

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry." Luanne said.

"A couple of years ago that would have been a 30 minute argument." Miley said.

"And now peace reigns in the land." Jenn said.

"Thanks to you." Noel said.

"All I did was bring out what was already inside her." Jenn said. "True love amplifies our strengths."

"That was well put, Little Lady." Bobby Ray said. "You make a fine addition to our family."

"Any chance you may make that addition official?" Kylie asked.

"Now stop it right now." Miley said. "No relationship inquisitions tonight. This is about my going away party. And speaking of going away, my hunger is not going away, can we eat now?"

"In just a few minutes. There are just one or two things we need before we start." Lilly said seconds before the doorbell rang. Renee quietly slipped over to the door before it rang and had opened it the second the bell sounded.

"One or two things like what?" Miley said.

"Well… maybe not one or two. More like… eight… things." Lilly said.

"I RESENT BEING CALLED A THING!" The unmistakable voice of Raven Baxter-Daniels bellowed a split second before she emerged from the foyer.

Miley screamed at the top of her lungs and jumped for joy as one by one the other seven Divas; London, Maddie, Chelsea, Sandrine, Chloe, Mary-Margaret and Corrie filed into the living room. Tears flowed as Miley hugged and rocked each one of them, profusely asking each of them, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Girl, you did not think we were gonna let you go to Hollywood without saying goodbye and good luck!" Raven said.

"Yeah! We wanted to make sure that we said goodbye before you left." London said.

Miley spun around in Lilly's direction. "You masterminded this, didn't you?" Miley said as she shook a finger at her wife.

"I may have had a little help." Lilly said with a grin.

"You always did sell me short, Sis."

Miley let out a single sob of joy before spinning back around to see her older brother, Jackson standing behind her along with his wife, Tamera.

"Oh my God, Jackson!" Miley ran up the stairs and threw her arms around her brother's neck and wept. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Jackson said through his own tears.

"I wouldn't have let him miss it." Tamera said.

"Sister!" Miley said as she warmly embraced Tamera. After releasing Tamera, she grasped Jackson's hand and sighed as she wiped her tears with her other hand. "This… has got to be the best going away party ever! I don't even know what to say. I just… thank you so much guys, this is awesome."

As Miley was finishing her last sentence, something behind Miley made Lilly gasp in shock and begin to cry. As Miley got to the end of her sentence, Miley would find out what that something was.

"I hope you have a few tears left for me."

Miley's mouth fell wide open just before her head whipped around. "Oliver?"

"The Ollie Trolley has pulled into the station." Oliver said. By the time Miley had reached him for their embrace, Lilly was right behind her. While the Divas were the surprise for Miley, Oliver was the surprise for Miley and Lilly. Lilly and Miley had not seen Oliver since the birth of their son eight months earlier. The three best friends engaged in a group hug and weeping session that reduced everyone in the room to tears.

"Oh my God! It is so good to see you!" Lilly cupped Oliver's face in her hands and delivered a big kiss to his lips.

"HEY!" Miley exclaimed. "Leave some for me." Miley followed Lilly's cue and delivered a heartfelt kiss to her best male friend.

"I should come to Tennessee more often!" Oliver beamed causing everyone to laugh.

"This reminds me of an old movie line…" Miley started. "Life is a banquet, and most poor suckers are starving to death!" Miley continued. "Well, I'm a poor sucker and I'm starving so let's eat!"

"Amen, sista! I am starving!" Raven said above the chatter of everyone else as the group followed Lilly into the dining room.

Later on in the evening, Miley and Lilly found themselves talking to their old friend Oliver, catching up on their lives up to that point.

"So Oliver, how's Grace doing?" Miley asked.

Oliver gave a faint smile. "Miles, Grace moved out two months ago."

"What?" Lilly asked. "What happened? What did you do?"

"I professed to her my undying love for you and she couldn't take it." Oliver said sarcastically. Lilly balled up her fist and punched Oliver in the arm with all her might. "OWWW!"

"Jackass. I'm serious! What happened?" Lilly asked.

"Gracie and I are great friends and we were even better partners, but as husband and wife? Not so much." Oliver said.

"Is there any chance you two can reconcile?" Miley asked.

"No. It's really best for both of us this way." Oliver said.

"Why didn't you tell us? We are still your friends." Lilly said.

"You have your lives, R.J., Miley is starting her new career, you have your school…" Oliver started before getting cutoff.

"Stop right there. When have we ever not been there for you?" Miley reminded. "There is nothing we wouldn't do for you. You are family to us. We both think of you as our second brother. You call us if you need anything, do you understand me? Just because you're in Chicago and we're here doesn't mean that we don't love you and think about you constantly."

"I could tell by the way you two kissed me." Oliver teased.

"That's the closest you're ever getting to a three-way so I hope you enjoyed it." Lilly shot back.

"Damn!" Oliver said. Miley and Lilly just laughed. "I promise I'll visit more often."

"You better. R.J. needs his Uncle Oliver." Miley said with a smile. "We love you Oliver."

"I love you guys too." Oliver said, pulling the two women into a group hug. After a few seconds, Oliver spoke up again. "Now this is how you start a three-way!" On cue, both Lilly and Miley punched Oliver in the arm. "OWWW!"

"Three-way on that!" Miley said. Lilly punctuated Miley's statement with her own Oliver signature. "Jackass."

Meanwhile, the Divas were having their fun catching up with Renee, Luanne and Jenn as well as chatting with Jess.

"So Renee, have you met that special someone yet?" London asked.

"London, I just got here! Give me a chance to get settled." Renee replied.

"There is no time to waste! The clock is tickin' baby!" Raven added.

"Rae, leave her alone." Chelsea said. "When the time is right, the right man will come knocking."

"So wait. Renee, you're straight?" Jess asked.

"Yeah. I'm straight." Renee answered.

"You have 12 friends that are all gay and you're the only straight one in the bunch?" Jess asked. "You've never…"

"That's a good point!" Mary-Margaret said. "Any stories from cheerleading camp you want to share?" Corrie playfully nudged her girlfriend.

"I don't have any cheerleading camp stories!" Renee scoffed. "It was soccer camp. That Bethany Franklin… whoo!"

"I KNEW IT!" Raven shouted as the other Divas oohed and ahhed.

"I'M KIDDING! I'M KIDDING!" Renee exclaimed just as Miley and Lilly made their way over to the group.

"What are you kidding about?" Lilly asked.

"Would you tell them that I have never hooked up with a woman!" Renee pleaded.

"Not counting me, you and Miley in the guest house?" Lilly deadpanned. The group of Divas howled with laughter as Lilly and Maddie exchanged high fives.

"Thanks, Lil. Thanks a lot." Renee said with sarcasm.

"Jess, Renee does not participate in the Diva orgies." Maddie said.

"Maddie!" London exclaimed.

"She just watches." Maddie deadpanned causing the group to laugh again.

"Maddie, don't joke like that! Jess is only seventeen." London said.

"Princess, Jess asked the question like a woman, I answer like a woman. Besides, I like her. She says and asks what's on her mind." Maddie said. "Maybe we can make her a non-lesbian Junior Diva."

"The group is getting too damned big." Raven said. "Next we'll have AARP Senior Cougar Divas!"

"We'll make it regional!" Chelsea said. "She can be one of the Tennessee Divas."

"But does she even want to be a Diva?" Corrie asked.

"I'll be one if you let my mother be one. She hates to be left out." Jess said.

"Which one's your Mom?" Sandrine asked.

"The blonde pixie over there. Next to tall, dark and goofy." Jess said causing the women to chuckle.

"Your parents are nice." Chloe said.

"Yeah. I love 'em. They just get on my nerves sometimes." Jess said.

"And vice versa." Lilly added.

"Yeah." Jess replied.

"Okay, so Jess and, what's your Mom's name again?" Raven asked.

"Ariel."

"Ariel. Jess and Ariel are in, yes?" Raven said.

"What about Mamaw and Kylie and Noel…" Miley started.

"I tell you what… all in favor of letting Miley and Lilly run the Tennessee Diva branch…" Raven said. A smattering of "yeah" and "fine with me" went through the group. "Great. They can all look in on Lilly while Miley is gone."

"I can tell by the look in her eyes that Lilly is going to miss you Miley." Sandrine said.

"But how much is Miley gonna miss her? All snuggled up underneath Sarah Douglass." Chloe teased.

"And Rachelle Masters." Raven added.

"You get to hook up with Sarah Douglass and Rachelle Masters?" Jess asked. "And you don't mind, Lilly?"

"It's part of her job. It's not porn. I read the script and it's a good script." Lilly said.

"I remember The L Word." Mary-Margaret said. "That was some pretty racy stuff."

"It's not like my character is the only one hooking up. I'm not the Shane of the group. That would be Samantha Ford." Miley said.

"Now I'm not gay, but I would so do Samantha Ford." Renee said.

"Me too." Jess added.

"Me too what?" Ariel asked as she walked over to the group.

"Oh hi Mrs. Scott." Luanne said.

"Ariel, please." Ariel said. "What are you over here agreeing to?" Ariel said as she put her arm around her daughter's waist.

"She… was just agreeing with Luanne about UT being a good school." Jenn concocted a quick lie that Jess suddenly blew up.

"We were talking about Miley's new show and about how Samantha Ford's character was the slut of the show and Renee said that even though she's not gay, she'd do her and I agreed." Jess said.

Ariel looked at her daughter for a moment then at the other women in the group. "Yeah, I'd hop the fence for her in a heartbeat." Ariel said, causing the other women to laugh.

"MOM!"

"What? You can say it and I can't?" Ariel said. "The woman is hot! Not as hot as Miley but still hot!"

"UGGGHHHH! DAD!" Jess groaned as she walked away.

"I get her every time." Ariel grinned.

Miley walked over to Ariel and put her arm around the shorter woman. "Make sure you take care of my Lilly Bear." Miley said.

"AWWWW!" The ladies exclaimed. Lilly glared at the group playfully.

"I will. You just make sure you behave." Ariel said.

"Don't worry Ariel." Lilly said. "Before she leaves, she will remember where her bread is buttered."

"Lilly is gonna tear Miley up." Maddie whispered to Mary-Margaret who was sitting right next to her.

"I know that's right." Mary-Margaret replied as they shared a giggle.

Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley. "I'm so proud of her. She is going to be an even bigger star than she was before."

"A star is nothing without a planet to revolve around." Miley replied as she turned and touched foreheads with Lilly.

"Eww, I think I'm gonna be sick." Jennifer teased. A second later, Luanne brushed hair off of Jenn's sensitive neck, touching it and causing the Mexican-Italian beauty to shudder. Jenn whipped her head around. "Tori!" Jenn whisper-yelled.

"Thanks, Cousin." Miley said with a wink.

"Anytime, Cousin." Luanne returned with a wink and a devilish smile.

"Thank you guys so much for coming. I love all of you so much." Miley said. "And I will never stop owing you four enough for what you did for us." Miley said, looking at Raven, Chelsea, Maddie and London; acknowledging them for helping Lilly and Miley get together.

"We'd do it again in a heartbeat seeing how happy the two of you are." Chelsea said. "You gave Rae and I hope in our darkest hour."

"You show Maddie and I what true love is supposed to look like." London added.

The six women shared a hug, sealing their special bond yet again as the other Divas looked on with tears in their eyes, smiles on their lips and love in their hearts.

The evening began to wind down. Most of the guests had gone for the evening. The Divas took their leave but would meet up for brunch the next day to officially say goodbye to Miley.

"Bud, Kylie and I are gonna head on home." Robby Ray said to his daughter.

"Daddy, thank you so much for comin'." Miley said.

"You got a minute?" Robby Ray asked.

"Sure. C'mon." Miley said as they stepped into the study just off of the living room.

Robby Ray took both of his daughter's hands into his own. "I just wanted to tell you how proud of you I am." Robby Ray said.

"I know you are, Daddy." Miley said with a smile.

"I don't think you know just how much." Robby Ray said. "Not just for the actin' gig or the singin'. But for the beautiful young woman, wonderful mother and devoted wife you've become. I am proud to call you my daughter."

Miley was speechless as her tears fell. She wrapped Robby Ray up in a tight bear hug causing him to softly cry. The two held each other and wept for several moments before Miley broke the hug. "Oh…" Miley sniffed her tears. "Before I forget… I was told to tell you that Kylie is mucho cayenne."

Robby Ray froze and searched his baby girl's eyes. "Mucho cayenne?"

"Mucho cayenne, Daddy."

Robby Ray let out a chuckle. "Damn that woman. She always has to get the last word." Robby Ray wiped his tears. "I will always love her."

"I know you will. I do too." Miley said. "Now go. Kylie's waitin' for you."

Robby Ray turned to leave. "Oh… Kyle said she's babysittin' for y'all tomorrow. She'll be over here at nine to pick R.J. up." He said.

"Babysittin'? But we don't have any plans except for me to finish packin'." Miley said as her Tennessee drawl intensified slightly.

"Miley. Tomorrow is your last full day here for four months." Robby Ray deadpanned. "Your wife arranged for a babysitter to pick your child up and keep him out all day. Are you followin' me, Girl?"

"Yeah. I am Daddy." Miley said with a smile.

"Thank goodness. 'Cause I was not explainin' any further." Robby Ray said with a sigh of relief.

"My ears thank you." Miley joked. Robby Ray hugged her again and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Bye Daddy. Love you."

"Love you too, Darlin'."

Robby Ray turned to leave. She watched Robby Ray and Kylie say their goodbyes to Lilly before she locked the door behind them.

"Ever'body gon'?" Miley asked.

"Ever'body gon'." Lilly mocked.

"Are you mocking me?" Miley asked.

"Yeah. But I love it when your accent comes out. That is so sexy." Lilly said.

"Well maybe… I'll let it come out on Saturday since we'll have the place to ourselves." Miley said as she put her arm around Lilly's shoulder.

"That was supposed to be a surprise." Lilly said.

"If you want a secret kept, don't tell Robby Ray Stewart." Miley said.

"I didn't. I told Kylie Ann Stewart." Lilly replied.

"Guess she goes on the list too." Miley said.

"We'll worry about the list later. Just make sure you're finished packing by noon, 'cause I got another list and I'm gonna find out if you've been naughty or nice." Lilly purred.

"Christmas is four months away and you know damn well I've been very naughty." Miley purred in return, cranking her accent up to maximum intensity.

"Good. The nice list is for suckers anyway." Lilly said as the two women ascended the main staircase arm in arm.

"Yeah. The naughty list is for lickers." Miley replied.

"I knew there was a reason I married you." Lilly said.

"Because of my forked tongue?" Miley asked as they reached the top of the stairs and made the turn for their bedroom.

"Honey, if you had a forked tongue, we'd never leave the house." Lilly replied.

"I wonder how much **that** plastic surgery would cost." Miley said as they continued down the hall.

**Chapter three has concluded. What do you think? The review whore in me is coming out again as I ask for your reviews. I really want to know what you think. The title of the chapter was not only chosen for the banquet line itself but for the symbolism. At a banquet, you sample as much as you can. You might miss a few things but you still get a healthy sampling. I got as many characters in as I could and I know I missed meaningful interaction with them but I promise to revisit them later on.**

**Now, Miley is almost ready to head West but you didn't think she would leave without saying a proper goodbye to Lilly, did you? Chapter four of The Valley of Queens is next. The train is out of the station and will start picking up speed soon. Here we go. But before we move on…**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. My precious

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel and It's A Laugh Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories. Original characters are owned by the author of this story. Actual celebrities are listed only as physical inspiration for the characters and are not depicted in this story. This is a story involves a romantic relationship between two female characters. If that subject matter offends you, please do not read this story.**

**Author's Note: It has been about a month but I am back to give you another installment of The Valley of Queens. This is chapter four and for all you Liley lovers and lovers of my love scenes, this chapter is for you. The only two people in this chapter are Lilly and Miley. They need some alone time before Miley heads west.**

**For this chapter's title, I only go back about seven and a half years. The first time I saw this character on screen, I laughed so hard I cried. Have you ever seen a character (or a person) that was so ugly that they were cute? Well to me, this one is.**

**The quote is number 85 on AFI's 100 Years… 100 Movie Quotes list. The movie is the 2002 blockbuster,**_** The Lord of The Rings: The Two Towers. **_**The character is Gollum or Smeagol, whichever you prefer. The line is as unforgettable as the movie and the character and it sums up perfectly how Lilly feels about her Miley.**

**

* * *

**

**The Valley of Queens**

**Chapter 4**

"**My precious."**

**Saturday, August 21, 2021 – 9 am – Miley and Lilly's house – Belle Meade, Tennessee**

Miley Ray Stewart was as sound a sleeper as one would find in the state of Tennessee. The events of the last week had really wiped her out and yet her odyssey had only just begun. As her father reminded her the night before, when she awoke it would be her last full day in Tennessee for four months as she began work on her new television series. She went to bed that night with the full knowledge that her wife was going to dedicate the entire day to her including the afternoon brunch with the Divas.

Miley rolled over in the massive king sized bed that she shared with Lilly, fully expecting to come into contact with the soft, warm skin of her beloved. But when her hand fell to that side of the bed, the only contact she made was with the cool cotton sheet. This caused Miley to whimper in such a way that would have made Lilly's arousal peak… had she been in the room. But even in her drowsy state, Miley sensed the Lilly was still in the house. Miley rolled back over onto her back with her eyes still closed. She then stretched and inhaled as she did every morning before awakening. When she inhaled on this morning, the smell that permeated her olfactory senses brought a smile to her face.

"Mmmm. Breakfast." Miley purred.

"_Miley Ray Stewart, by decree of the Queen of Lillytania, you are forbidden from moving from that bed with the exception of brushing your teeth, which you will go do right now." _Lilly said over the intercom.

"You were…" Miley stretched again. "…spying on me."

"_You know I had to hear your morning stretch. They should put your stretch on the Playboy Channel." _Lilly said, causing Miley to giggle. _"Go brush your teeth. I'm bringing breakfast up."_

"Breakfast in bed?" Miley inquired. "I'm not gonna want to leave."

"_That's the idea." _Lilly teased. _"I'll be up in five."_

"Okay, baby." Miley said as she turned the intercom off and shuffled into the bathroom to do as she was told. After brushing her teeth and washing her face, Miley returned to the bedroom with a large spot of water from the sink that splashed onto her Pepperdine t-shirt – the same t-shirt she gave to Lilly on the night they declared their love for one another. Miley climbed into bed and sat up straight, pulling the comforter up to her waist and smoothing it out. "I'M READY TO BE PAMPERED!" Miley called out to Lilly.

"_AND PAMPERED YOU SHALL BE!" _ Lilly responded. Miley could tell from the volume of her voice that Lilly was down the hall. _"One breakfast in bed coming up."_ Lilly reached the bedroom door and stepped in with bed tray in hand. Miley blinked her eyes several times to make sure she wasn't hallucinating and then gasped before delivering one of her signature trademark lines.

"Sweet… niblets!" Miley whisper-exclaimed.

Lilly was decked out from head-to-toe in what could only be described as the shortest, most low-cut French maid outfit that Miley had ever seen. It was black and white and fitted, accentuating everything that Lilly had to offer. The lack of length of the skirt, black thigh high fishnet stockings and the four and a half inch black patent leather stilettos Lilly were wearing highlighted Lilly's most appealing feature – her lean, toned runner's legs. Lilly decided to have a little fun with Miley by completely ignoring her reaction to the outfit.

"So I made you scrambled eggs, thick cut bacon, cheesy grits and your favorite cinnamon raisin toast… orange juice, no pulp and… a flower from our garden." Lilly said with a smile.

"Lil, I don't give a damn what's on that tray." Miley said, her eyes still lustfully scanning Lilly from top to bottom. Miley then attempted to get up.

"DON'T… you move a muscle." Lilly said. "You will eat. You will need your strength."

"Will I now?" Miley asked in a cocksure tone, still ogling Lilly.

"Yes. You will." Lilly said as she stepped toward Miley and sat the tray down in front of her.

"What will I need my strength for, Fifi?" Miley asked, teasing Lilly with a stereotypical French maid name.

"Lovemaking so intense that by the end you will be singing the Hallelujah chorus." Lilly said in a cocksure tone that equaled Miley's. "Or at the very least make you say 'Sweet fucking niblets'".

"You wish you could make me say 'Sweet fucking niblets'." Miley challenged.

"I made you say it the first time I found your g…" Lilly started.

"GEE! My breakfast is gonna get cold!" Miley interrupted causing Lilly to laugh.

"So you eat your breakfast…" Lilly said as she took the napkin and tucked in Miley's t-shirt collar. "And I am gonna do some cleaning."

"Lilly, that's what we have a housekeeper for." Miley said as she picked up a piece of bacon and chomped it.

Lilly ignored Miley's comment, looked over her shoulder toward the other side of the room and continued. "I think I'll start over there." Lilly said as she turned, pulling a feather duster out of her belt and tipped over toward the entertainment cabinet underneath the wall-mounted flat screen TV.

"Lil, you don't have to… Jesus, Mary and Joseph." Miley uttered as Lilly bent over at the waist exposing her bare backside to Miley.

"Dust mite allergies are bad this time of year." Lilly said as she dusted. She then peered over her shoulder from her prone position. "Ah-ah. If you don't eat that… you don't eat this. Got it?" Miley's response was to shovel two forkfuls of eggs into her mouth followed by stuffing a triangle of cinnamon raisin toast in behind it. "Good girl." Lilly continued to tease Miley as she ate by bending over to dust near-floor level items or reaching up to dust items balancing on her tiptoes flexing her calf muscles. This caused Miley to continue stuffing food in her mouth at a rapid pace. "If you give yourself indigestion, you won't be able to perform. And I need you to be able to perform." Lilly said as she continued to clean. "I packed the rest of your things so the only thing you have to worry about today is you and me."

Miley chewed and swallowed what she had in her mouth and took a sip of juice before responding. "Where did you get that outfit?" She asked.

"You like?" Lilly asked rhetorically. "Just something I picked up in town." Lilly said. "Town" to her was downtown Nashville. "Don't worry. I picked up an outfit I want to see you in… some other time. Today is all about you and your pleasure."

"If today is about my pleasure, then please put that fucking feather duster down and come pleasure me." Miley said as her hand snaked underneath the comforter.

"Ah-ah!" Lilly said as she shook her head. "No touching."

Miley groaned in frustration and brought her hand out of its resting place. She stared at Lilly for a moment. "To hell with this." Miley mumbled as she reached back underneath the covers and touched herself. Lilly spun around and saw Miley moan causing her eyes to blaze.

"So that's how you want it today?" Lilly asked, knowing that Miley liked things a little rough.

"Yeah." Miley panted as she touched herself again.

Lilly stalked over to the bed and, in a move that stunned Miley, picked up the bed tray and threw it off the bed into the floor sending the plate and glass of juice flying, crashing onto the floor. Lilly then snatched the comforter off of Miley and simultaneously kissed her and thrust her hand in between the brunette's legs causing her to gasp into Lilly's mouth.

Lilly overwhelmed Miley with her actions. Despite Miley improving her strength and conditioning over the years, Lilly was still stronger than her and demonstrated it often in the bedroom. Lilly began sucking the sensitive spot on Miley's neck as she furiously rubbed Miley through her underwear.

"Goddamn!" Miley said with a breathless drawl as Lilly attacked her.

"I love it when your accent comes out." Lilly growled into Miley's neck. Lilly pressed her fingers harder into Miley's clit causing her to grunt in ecstasy.

"Take my draws off… please." Miley said in the same breathless drawl.

"No." Lilly said curtly. "You're gonna come with your draws on."

"I'm so fucking wet, baby." Miley panted.

"I know." Lilly purred before tapping the spot that she was rubbing causing Miley to jump and cry out.

"Harder!" Miley grunted. Lilly tapped Miley's clit harder before continuing to rub.

The lovemaking desires of Miley and Lilly differed as much as night and day. Lilly preferred to take things slower. She savored every feeling, took in every sight, and became intoxicated with every scent. Miley, on the other hand, liked it rough. From their first intimate encounter, Miley took full advantage of the strength advantage that Lilly had over her. The two even went so far as to have a couple of light dom/sub roleplaying sessions where Miley always managed to get "punished" for her transgressions by her dominant mistress.

To say that Lilly assumed the role of the man in the bedroom painted their intimacy with too broad a brush. While Miley strongly desired the firm hand that Lilly gave her, she could give as well as she could take. When Miley dominated Lilly, she completely overwhelmed her. But on this day, Miley was the one that was being overwhelmed, dominated by a woman that wanted to leave her with no doubt about what awaited her at home upon her return.

"Tell me what you want, Miley." Lilly ordered as she continued to rub Miley.

"You know what I want." Miley grunted as she arched her back.

"You know you want to say it." Lilly teased.

"I… want to come." Miley uttered.

"Say it again." Lilly teased again with a smug grin on her face.

"I wanna come." Miley said with a more pronounced drawl.

"Come on, Sexy Girl." Lilly teased for a third time, knowing that Miley's patience was wearing thin.

"I wanna come, goddamnit!" Miley spat as she ground herself into Lilly's hand. Lilly's grin grew larger as she got the reaction out of Miley that she wanted.

"Come on then." Lilly said.

"Take my draws off!" Miley said with the same level of arousal and frustration as her previous statement.

"I told you…" Lilly's actions were making Miley pant harder and louder. "… that you were gonna come… with your draws on."

"Oh my god Lilly!" Miley panted. "I love you baby!"

"I love you too baby." Lilly replied. "Now come for me Miley." Lilly then pushed Miley's t-shirt up and wrapped her lips around Miley's nipple causing the taller woman to hiss with delight and arch her back again.

"That's it baby!" Miley strained to say as she concentrated all her efforts into achieving her climax. Lilly simply hummed her approval as she sucked Miley's nipple deeply. Miley then frantically reached down and in nearly one motion yanked her panties to the side and forced two of Lilly's fingers inside herself. Her orgasm was as powerful as it was instantaneous. The songstress turned actress bellowed from the pit of her stomach making her wife's cheshire cat grin widen even further.

After catching her breath for a moment, Miley began pawing at the outfit that stimulated her libido. Lilly was about to lean back to remove her heels when she was given a simple and direct order from her lover.

"Leave 'em on." Miley said with the full twang of her Tennessee mountain accent.

Lilly smirked and replied, "No problem, darlin'", in her version of a Tennessee accent that was improving as time went on.

"I'm gonna make you come with that twang." Miley purred in her smokiest voice.

"Bring it." Lilly replied with venomous lust. Miley seized Lilly by her arms and roughly pulled the French maiden toward her, kissing her roughly. When Miley broke the kiss, Lilly made an observation. "Somebody's been working out."

"When I come back from L.A., my arms are gonna be almost as buff as yours." Miley said as she reached down and squeezed Lilly's butt hard causing her to moan.

"Well, you haven't left for L.A. yet so… uhh… get to work." Lilly playfully ordered.

Miley responded by turning her body and tossing Lilly onto her back. Lilly let out a surprise giggle that turned into a whimper of arousal when she saw the look in Miley's eyes as she lowered herself onto Lilly. Miley locked her lips onto Lilly's delivering a deep, passionate kiss that made Lilly melt. All the bravado Lilly possessed before disappeared as Miley consumed her. Miley then moved her lips to Lilly's ear and began nibbling and sucking on her earlobe. Lilly purred like a sated cat. Miley then began kissing the soft, sensitive skin of Lilly's neck. Lilly squirmed underneath Miley and moaned again.

"Please leave your mouth here when you leave." Lilly breathlessly begged.

"After I'm done, you're gonna feel my mouth in your dreams." Miley said in the sexiest voice Lilly had ever heard her use. Moments later, Lilly felt Miley's mouth on her breast. Miley nipped, teased, licked and sucked Lilly's nipples with an erotic intensity that matched what she received earlier, albeit at a slower, more methodical pace.

"Ohmigod, I love you so much." Lilly breathed as her body sank deeper into the plush mattress.

Miley moaned as she felt Lilly's strong yet gentle hands run through her chestnut brown mane. Miley began trailing her way down Lilly's taut body, moving toward her ultimate destination. Miley lingered at Lilly's midsection as she always did. She loved running her tongue along her wife's insanely flat midsection. Miley marveled at how quickly Lilly got back into shape after R.J. was born and always made sure that she worshipped Lilly's stomach a little every time they were together. When Miley reached her final destination, she drew a deep breath. Two months earlier, Lilly got her first Brazilian wax. Miley playfully commanded Lilly to never allow hair to invade her private area ever again. Every time they made love after that, Miley showed Lilly how much she enjoyed the new landscape.

Miley began by giving Lilly one long, slow lick. Lilly groaned and let out a chuckle of arousal. Miley delivered a second lick. Lilly hummed and squeezed her eyes tight. Miley delivered a third lick, punctuated by the rapid flicking of her tongue at the end. Lilly arched her back and rolled the eyes in the back of her head.

"Sweet… Jesus, Miley!" Lilly cried out.

Miley continued with a fourth lick.

"Ffffffffffuck!" Lilly hissed as Miley's tongue was paralyzing her in ecstasy.

Miley then began rapidly flicking her tongue on Lilly. All discernable utterances from the beautiful blonde stopped. Her ability to speak had succumbed to Miley's tongue. She began panting and whimpering for dear life as her wife gave the oral performance of her life. Miley kept Lilly on the edge of orgasm for close to eight minutes before Lilly's body gave in. Lilly's climax was unmatched by any other she had experienced. Miley rested her head on Lilly's thigh in silence to allow her jaw and tongue a chance to take a break after a stellar effort. As she laid in the middle of the bed, coming down from her Miley-induced high, Lilly's mind locked on to the fact that at that time tomorrow, Miley would be gone. This caused Lilly to begin to silently weep. Miley felt Lilly's body shake and lifted her head to see Lilly's arm draped across her eyes as she cried.

"Hey! Hey, baby! No!" Miley softly said as she slid up to lay next to Lilly. "Don't do that. You know I'm comin' back. I'll be here for Thanksgiving and Christmas. You know I am not gonna miss watching you scarf down turkey and ham."

"I shoudnt've encouraged you to move back to Tennessee." Lilly said through her tears. "Your career was out there and I was just being selfish wanting to get away from that damned school and…"

"Shhhhh." Miley said. "We were both ready for a change. You didn't twist my arm. I was ready to go. Besides, who knew I was gonna get an actin' gig anyway."

"God, I'm gonna miss you." Lilly said with every ounce of passion inside her. "I mean, not just the sex." She said as more of her tears fell. "Do you realize that this will be the first time since fifth grade we will have been apart for more than a few weeks? I mean, even when you were married we hung out."

"Say the word and I'll back out. I'll call Margo and Leslie." Miley said.

"You are not going to ruin your career because I'm being a baby!" Lilly said. "I'll be fine. I'll be fine. I've got R.J. and Renee and your family…"

"Our family." Miley corrected. "Mamaw and Aunt Dolly and Aunt Vickie and Aunt Noel and Luanne are just as much your kin as they are mine."

Lilly chuckled. "I've had family…" Lilly then switched to her Tennessee accent. "But I ain't never had no kinfolk before."

Miley laughed. "That's my Lilly Bear! But when have you ever heard me say that?"

"I didn't. It just sounded right." Lilly offered.

"We may just turn you into a country girl yet." Miley said with pride.

Lilly smiled sweetly. "As long as I'm with you, I'll be any kind of girl you want me to be."

Miley gazed deeply into Lilly's blue eyes and stroked her hair. "Just be yourself. That's the only girl I need." Miley said lovingly.

"And Fifi." Lilly said, referring to the French maid outfit.

"And Fifi." Miley said, making both of them laugh. Her eyes then began rapidly welling up with tears. "I'm gonna miss you so much." She barely got the last two words out before her floodgates opened up. Lilly began crying again as she pressed her lips to Miley's. Both of their hearts were laid open for the other. At the same time, both women's hands began to roam, finding a resting place at their centers. Each woman touched the other with all the gentleness, care and love that they possessed inside. Nearly twenty years of love and friendship came pouring out in the next hour and a half that they made love. When they finished, all tears had dried up, replaced with the glow of being in love and the understanding that no matter the distance and time that they would be apart, their place in the other's heart would never vanish.

Miley and Lilly lay face to face with their noses mere inches apart. Both women smiled lovingly. They each took a deep breath; seemingly to breathe in even more love as if it were possible to do so. Lilly reached up brushed several loose strands of hair away from Miley's face. Miley smiled. Lilly could swear she saw a sparkle in Miley's eyes that came from nowhere. Lilly took another deep breath. She then surprised her wife as she began to softly sing Faith Hill's _Breathe_.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've  
Never been this swept away_

_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart_

Miley began silently crying. All of the vocal lessions Lilly had taken over the years led up to this moment. Lilly's voice was light yet strong. Lilly's voice pierced Miley's soul.

_'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe_

For years, Miley would make Lilly swoon by singing to her. On this day, the tables turned. It was now the woman that owned six double platinum albums that was hanging on every beautifully sung note from the little blonde skater chick that couldn't carry a tune.

_Just breathe_

Remembering the layering of the title track of Faith Hill's 1999 8x platinum album, Miley composed herself well enough to join Lilly for the rest of the song.

_In a way I know my heart is waking up (Miley and Lilly)  
As all the walls come tumbling down (Lilly only)  
I'm closer than I've ever felt before (Miley and Lilly)  
And I know (Miley and Lilly)  
And you know (Miley and Lilly)  
There's no need for words right now (Miley and Lilly)  
_

_(Miley and Lilly)  
'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush_

_(Lilly only)  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe _

_(Together)  
Just breathe_

_Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush_

_(Lilly only)  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe_

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way_

When Lilly sang her last note, Miley smiled then raised an eyebrow.

"You've been holding out on me." Miley softly said.

"I was just waiting for the right moment." Lilly said with a sweet smile.

"You're timing has always been pretty good." Miley said sweetly.

"And that was a perfect way to end our morning." Miley said. "But we better get showered and dressed. We've got to meet the Divas for my going away brunch." Lilly simply smiled. "I love you Lilly Bear."

"I love you too." Lilly said softly. She ran her hand through Miley's hair once more. "You are now and will always be… my precious."

* * *

**I know that kind of feels like the end of a story but it's just the end of a chapter that was all Lilly and Miley. This chapter is dedicated to all the Liley lovers out there. You deserved a chapter that was pure Lilly and Miley and this seemed like the perfect place for it. I hope you enjoyed it. But alas, there is more of the story to be told.**

**I have made a decision that for the pacing of the story; you will not be reading about the Divas' going away brunch for Miley. But trust me, you will see the Divas again before this story is over, I promise. As for the way the story is going to go, next, we are going to get Miley out of Nashville and into Los Angeles, then we are going to come back to Nashville and see how things are going at Lilly's school with Lilly, Renee, Madison and some new characters I have yet to introduce. The Valley of Queens rolls on. I hope you are enjoying it so far. Now what would my note at the end be without a message from the Review Whore in me. All of you please review. Say something, anything, just please review. And thank you again for going on this trip with me. **

**Today is Tuesday, February 15, 2011 and chapter 5 will be here before you know it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Toto, I've got a feeling

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel and It's A Laugh Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories. Original characters are owned by the author of this story. Actual celebrities are listed only as physical inspiration for the characters and are not depicted in this story. This is a story involves a romantic relationship between two female characters. If that subject matter offends you, please do not read this story.**

**Author's Note: The king of femslash is back from exile and ready to reclaim his throne! I know what you're thinking. "WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG TO GET BACK HERE?" Life. Life has a way of altering the best laid plans of mice and men. And since I am a man, I am not exempt. But here I am, back to entertain you. So, let me not delay any longer and get you back into The Valley of Queens. Hop back on the train. We're about to pull out of the station.**

**For this chapter's title, remember we're using famous movie quotes for all of them; I take you to the most famous quote in one of the most famous movies of all time. The movie premiered at the Strand Theatre in Oconomowoc, Wisconsin on August 12, 1939 and is the home of the number 4 quote of all-time on the AFI's 100 Years… 100 Movie Quotes list. The movie is of course, **_**The Wizard of Oz**_**. And the quote?**

**

* * *

**

**The Valley of Queens**

**Chapter 5**

"**Toto, I've got a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore."**

**Sunday, August 22, 2021 – 8 am – near John C. Tune Airport - Nashville, Tennessee**

Lilly maneuvered her Bentley coupe onto Briley Parkway, just a stone's throw from the small airport west of downtown Nashville where Miley's jet was scheduled to leave from. For the previous twenty minutes of the ride, neither Miley nor Lilly spoke. Both of them were on the verge of tears but would not show it. Lilly was tempted to fake a mechanical breakdown to delay Miley's departure but she knew that Miley's flight plan had been on file with the FAA for several days and didn't want to make trouble for her wife. As the airport's tower came into view, Lilly knew that the end was near and decided that she was not going to allow the silent treatment to dominate their last moments together.

"So what are you gonna do after you get settled in?" Lilly asked. A few seconds went by before a lazy "Huh?" tumbled out of Miley's mouth. Lilly took this opportunity to have a little fun with her preoccupied passenger. "I said I can't wait for you to take off so I can go back and fuck Renee's brains out." Lilly teased.

"Cool." Miley said as she stared out of the passenger window.

"Yeah. Then I'm gonna call all the Divas and we're gonna have this massive lesbian orgy in our bedroom." Lilly added.

"That's awesome." Miley droned.

"All the Divas sweatin' and grindin' on me." Lilly said. "Especially Raven with her thick ass. Can I fuck Raven too while you're gone?"

"Sure. Go for it." Miley said. Just then, Miley's brain decided to play catch up and give her a quick replay of what Lilly had just said. "Wait. What?"

"I was wondering when you were gonna wake up." Lilly joked. "Have you snapped out of your funk?"

"No." Miley said.

"You have every technology known to man. You can email me, text me, IM me, Skype me, tweet me, Facebook me and hey! You can even call me." Lilly said with mock wonder in her voice. "I know. It's pretty old school but it still works."

"I know but…" Miley started.

"Besides, once you get out there, you'll start hanging out with the cast and working on set and you won't even miss me." Lilly said.

"You know that's a damn lie." Miley said with a serious twang.

"Alright, you won't miss me as much." Lilly said as she pulled into the parking lot near Miley's hangar. "But I promise, I'll be right there with you." Lilly said as she handed Miley a small wallet-sized picture.

When Miley saw what it was, she exploded in laughter. "Oh my god, baby! It's Fifi!" Miley said of the picture of Lilly dressed in the French maid outfit from the day before. "Wait." Miley said as she grew serious. "Who took this picture?"

"Nay. Who else?" Lilly said of their friend Renee.

"Oh. Okay." Miley said as she took the picture and tucked it into her bra. "Thanks for the spank bank material."

"You are so nasty!" Lilly said as she playfully swatted at Miley.

"But seriously, thank you." Miley said.

"You're welcome." Lilly replied. "So where's my spank bank material?"

"Oh, just wait till I get to L.A." Miley offered. "But until then…" Miley then wiggled a little as she snaked her hand inside her jeans to touch herself. She then brought her fingers out and waved them under Lilly's nose.

Lilly closed her eyes and took in Miley's scent. "That… is so unfair."

"So is the pic of Fifi." Miley purred.

"And on that note…" Lilly began. "Let me get your bags." Lilly opened her door, prompting Miley to do the same.

"Such a gentleman." Miley teased as she walked around to the trunk to meet Lilly. Moments later, a private skycap wheeled a cart toward Miley and Lilly's location.

"Good morning Mrs. Truscott… Mrs. Stewart." The skycap said. Both ladies gave him a warm greeting.

"He always addresses us by our married names. I love that!" Lilly said. "How are you Howard?"

"Doing well Mrs. Stewart, thanks for asking." Howard said as he loaded the bags onto the cart.

"Make sure they take care of my baby up there." Lilly said.

"You act like I've never flown before." Miley said as she slammed the trunk.

"She always says that." Howard said.

"I always say that." Lilly said. "And you know you love it."

"I'm gonna go load these bags up so you can say you're goodbyes." Howard said. "Good to see you Mrs. Stewart. Mrs. Truscott, we take off in 10 minutes." With that, Howard rolled the cart away from the car and toward the Learjet.

"Alright Stewart, make this quick and dirty." Miley said to Lilly.

"Have fun, be yourself and become an even bigger star than you are now." Lilly said as she took both of Miley's hands into her own.

"Wow. That was quick." Miley said. Lilly smiled. "Kiss R.J. for me every chance you get. And only worry about me on days that end in q."

"You're a nut." Lilly said warmly.

"But I'm your nut and I love you." Miley said as Lilly's eyes began to water. "No!" Miley put her finger up and shook it. "No tears. Not until I'm on the plane anyway."

Lilly quickly steeled herself. "Okay. No tears until you get on the plane."

"Good, now give me a hug." Miley softly ordered. Lilly stepped forward and embraced Miley. Both women closed their eyes and took deep breaths, soaking in the sound, smell and feeling of the moment. Soon, they broke the embrace. "L.A awaits."

"Embrace your destiny." Lilly said.

"I just did." Miley said with deep passion and conviction before placing a kiss on Lilly's lips and turning to walk away.

"Call me when you land!" Lilly called out. Miley turned and blew a kiss to Lilly before turning back and confidently striding toward the plane. As Lilly stood at the fence on the edge of the tarmac, Lilly honored her word to Miley and kept her eyes dry until the moment Miley disappeared into the cabin of the plane. It was then that Lilly burst out into tears missing her wife already even though she had yet to leave Tennessee soil.

In the cabin, Miley was able to put her purse down and make it to the bathroom before she began to weep. She used all ten of the minutes that Howard informed her of to compose herself before the plane began to taxi down the runway for its ascent into the blue skies above Tennessee. At 8:37 am, Miley's jet took off from John Tune Airport marking the beginning of her journey as a budding Hollywood starlet.

* * *

**10 am Pacific time – Hollywood Hills, California**

Miley's plane touched down without incident in Burbank. After calling Lilly, she called her agent, Margo, to let her know that she had arrived. Miley decided not to use the family home in Malibu while she stayed in California but a rental home in the Hollywood Hills. After picking up her rental car, a silver Aston Martin, she headed for her temporary home away from home.

"Okaaaay." Miley said as she turned onto La Rocha Drive looking for her house. "Sixty-three forty… sixty-three forty-four… forty-six… Sixty-three fifty. I am gonna like this." Miley said of the 3700 square foot house in the Hollywood Dell section of the Hollywood Hills. The house contained hardwood floors, high ceilings and French doors. It was also adorned with several tiled patios and a grassy yard. "Yeah. Momma's gonna like this." Miley took out her cell phone and snapped several pictures of the exterior of the house to send to Lilly.

"I did the same thing when I moved in about a year ago." A female voice from behind Miley was heard to say. When Miley turned around, her gaze was met by the gaze of the woman that millions of men and women desired, the hottest actress in Hollywood, Sara Douglass. "So you're the one that I get to screw." Sara said. "I have got to say that you are hotter… and taller, in person."

Sara Douglass was a five-foot, three-inch tall goddess. Long dark hair, pearly white teeth and smoky bedroom eyes were among the first things you noticed about the stunningly beautiful actress. She was the reigning 2021 AskMen dot com's Hottest Woman of the Year she was ranked third in Maxim's Hot 100 poll. It would seem that her sexual ambiguity and borderline raunchiness added to her already obvious beauty. She once told a reporter that she would "fuck anyone – male or female – from 17 to 80, if they looked and smelled good enough."

"Stalking me already?" Miley asked playfully.

"Under most circumstances I would say yeah, but it just so happens that the house you're renting is right next door to the one I own." Sara offered.

"Coincidence?" Miley wondered aloud.

"Well, I did tell Leslie it was on the market when I talked to her a few weeks ago." Sara answered. "But look, let me help you with your bags so you can get settled in, call wifey and then you can invite me over and I'll fix lunch for you."

"I'm sure 'wifey' will appreciate that." Miley said. Sara was about to call Lilly by her correct name when Miley cut her off. "It's cool. I like 'wifey'. I'll have to try that one sometime. Come on. I'll take these two and you take those and you don't even have to leave."

"Awesome. We'll order Chinese or something." Sara said as she picked up two of Miley's bags and followed her up to the front door.

Miley opened the front door and scanned the house. "Yeah. Momma like." Miley nodded and smiled.

"Holy shit! This place is nicer than mine! Can we trade?" Sara said as she sat the bags down. "May I?" She asked Miley with a head nod if she could walk through the furnished house.

"Mi casa es su casa." Miley said of her new friend. Moments later, her cell phone rang. "Hey babe." She said to Lilly.

"_Are you at the house?"_ Lilly asked.

"Yeah. It is awesome!" Miley said.

"_Hey Miley! You've got an awesome fuckin' Jacuzzi up here! I am moving in tonight!" _Sara yelled from upstairs.

"_And who is that?"_ Lilly asked in an irritated tone.

"It just so happens that Sara Douglass is my next door neighbor. She helped me with my bags." Miley said.

"_Just couldn't wait to bang her, huh?" _Lilly deadpanned as Sara came bounding down the stairs.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Miley said to Lilly. She then turned to Sara. "My wife heard you upstairs and asked me said that I can't wait to bang you."

"_Miley!" _Lilly scoffed.

"Her name is Lilly, right?" Sara asked. Miley nodded her head. Sara took Miley's cell phone. "Lilly? Hi this is Sara Douglass."

"_Hi Sara. It's nice to meet you."_ Lilly said. _"Look, my wife…"_

"Is very attractive and very bangable but also very married." Sara said. "I will be the protective version of you while she's out here and I will keep all the female, and male vultures off her. And I promise not to touch her even if I am piss drunk. Unless you give me permission or if you're watching. Don't know if you're into that sort of thing, but I'm just throwing it out there… just in case."

Both Miley and Lilly stood with their mouths agape, not believing what Sara had just said.

"_I… uh… appreciate the offer. The next time Miley and I… contemplate doing a three-way, you'll be the first person we call." _Lilly said incredulously.

"It was nice talking to you. I hope to meet you one day. I just know you're even more gorgeous in person." Sara said.

"_Likewise I'm sure." _Lilly said.

"Okay. Here's Miley." Sara said, handing the phone back to Miley.

"Lil?"

"_She makes me feel safe and scares the shit out of me at the same time. Does that make any sense?" _Lilly asked.

"Actually, it does." Miley said. "She is hot as hell though."

"_I knew we should've did it in the car before you took off. Now you're all horny." _Lilly said.

"Only for you Lilly Bear." Miley said. "Now I've gotta go. Sara's running our Jacuzzi bath." Miley teased.

"_Take pictures. I like wet women."_ Lilly teased back.

"Love you baby." Miley said.

"_Love you too. Bye."_ Lilly said before hanging up.

Miley turned on her heels at a giggling Sara. "Did anybody every tell you that you're nuts?" Miley said.

"Nuts, goofy, silly, certifiable. I've heard 'em all. But you know what I tell 'em?" Sara said.

"What?" Miley inquired.

"I'M RICH, BIATCH!" Sara said, quoting one of the character's from Dave Chappelle's "Chapelle's Show".

"OH MY GOD! I LOVE CHAPELLE'S SHOW!" Miley exclaimed.

"Is Wayne Brady gonna have to choke a bitch?" Sara joked, using one of Wayne Brady's lines from a guest appearance on the show. Miley began laughing hysterically.

"Riverside, MUTHAFUCKA!" Miley shot back using another one of Wayne's lines causing both of them to fall out laughing.

"I have the DVD's. I'll go get 'em and order some Chinese. It's almost 11. Ming's will be open soon." Sara said as she headed for the door.

Miley continued laughing as she delivered her next Chappelle line. "RUN BITCH! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! GET SOME HELP!"

Sara put her hand on the door knob and nearly collapsed at the front door from laughing so hard. "Ohmigod! Miley, come here! Come here." Sara said as she calmed her laughter.

Miley calmed her laughter as well as she walked toward Sara. Just as Miley got within arm's length of Sara, the brunette stunner hit Miley with one more Chappelle zinger.

Sara held out her hand and deadpanned, "Kiss the rings, bitch. I'm out." Miley exploded in uncontrollable laughter again as Sara began pointing at Miley. "I GOT YOU! I GOT YOU!"

"GET OUT!" Miley choked out laughing. "GO GET THE DVD'S!" Sara continued laughing as she slammed the door. "Ohh! Toto, I've got a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore."

Sara retrieved the DVD's and ordered the food from Ming's. Miley and Sara ate and laughed for several hours. At about the three hour mark, Miley decided to delve into getting to know her new co-star.

"So what's your story?" Miley asked.

"What do you want to know that you haven't seen on TMZ?" Sara offered.

"Everything I haven't seen on TMZ." Miley replied. She then asked the $64,000 question. "Are you a lesbian?"

"No messing around. Straight to the point. I like that." Sara said. "I'm bi."

"Okay, so you wake up one morning and say, 'I like dick.'? Or the next day, 'You know, today is a pussy day.'" Miley said.

Sara began cracking up. "Ohmigod, you are hilarious."

"I'm just trying to understand. I mean, I fell in love with Lilly and it was like I was just done with everybody else." Miley said.

"I take things on a person-by-person basis." Sara said. "If I meet a dude that is the total package for me at that time and I am into him then he is my man. If there is a chick that is totally hot and flips all my switches then she is my girl. Right now, I'm leaning toward women. If this West Hollywood project had come along two years ago, I might have turned it down. Now, it just seems right. There's a part of me I want to explore and this show will help me do it."

"So you're thinking of being a full-time lesbian? Does that even sound right?" Miley asked.

"I am still sorting out my feelings. Let's put it that way." Sara said. "It's just a good thing that you are happily married."

"Why?" Miley asked.

"Cause I'd be on you like white on rice. That's why." Sara said causing Miley to chuckle. "But I talked to your wife and there's no way I'd try to wreck that home. Other people's homes? Yeah. But not yours."

"Aww. That is so sweet… and twisted." Miley said.

"I am serious. I had this big-time crush on Hannah Montana." Sara said. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." Miley said.

"Did you and Lilly ever, you know… do it as Hannah and Lola?" Sara asked.

Miley had a devilish grin wash across her face. "Remember the night Hannah showed up on American Idol?" Miley said.

"Yeah?" Sara responded eagerly.

"Yeah." Miley answered.

"That is so fucking hot." Sara grinned. "Okay. Change the subject before I get moist over here! WOOO!"

"Okay." Miley giggled. "So have you met or worked with any of the cast? Didn't you do a movie with Denise Calhoun?"

"Yeah. Me and Dee did that rom-com Hayden Christensen a couple of years back." Sara said. She is an awesome chick. She has the best laugh.

"I keep hearing stuff about Rachelle Masters like she's a bitch and a diva and all this other stuff." Miley added.

"I met her once at a party and she seemed cool to me." Sara said. "The girl is hot and talented and she knows it. Is it being a diva, being cocky or just being confident? There's a fine line that she rides on a daily basis. She keeps getting work so she can't be half-bad."

"Do you know any of the other ones?" Miley asked.

"Never met the two Brits." Sara said, referring to Aeryn Westerley and Jessalyn Ashby. "And I haven't met Sam Ford but I've had some vivid dreams about her."

"I'm sure she's had some about you too." Miley offered.

"Yeah. Okay." Sara said.

"All I heard from my family and friends before I came out here was Sara Douglass this and Sara Douglass that. I had to wipe up some serious drool before I left Tennessee." Miley said.

"Flattery will get you everywhere. That was very sweet." Sara said with a smile. "You're my new bestest friend!"

"Well new bestest friend, I better do some unpackin' and get some sleep. We have a table read tomorrow." Miley said. "Wanna ride to the studio with me?"

"As long as we stop for coffee first. I am a grouch without it." Sara warned as she began walking toward the door.

"Come over here at 9. I make a pretty mean cup of coffee." Miley proudly boasted.

"Well make sure that sumbitch is growlin' and I'm here." Sara shot back.

"Growl it will." Miley said. "Thanks for hanging out with me. This was cool."

"Yeah. It was like we've known each other forever." Sara noted. "Tomorrow, you gotta show me pics of the kid."

"I thought you'd never ask." Miley laughed. "See you tomorrow."

"Later." Sara said as she threw her hand up and walked through the front door.

"She's even cooler than I thought she'd be." Miley said out loud. "This is gonna be a piece of cake.

* * *

**Monday, August 23, 2021 – 10 am – parking lot of Leslie Cathan Studios – Beverly Hills, California**

Miley and Sara stood near Miley's rented Aston Martin awaiting the arrival of the rest of the cast. Miley found someone that enjoyed people watching as much as she and Lilly but wondered why they were sitting in the parking lot.

"So why are we on a stakeout in the parking lot?" Miley asked.

"We're gonna be stuck inside for the next few hours anyway. Why not sit out here and enjoy this beautiful weather?" Sara said of the sunny 80-degree day.

"Good point." Miley said. Moments later, they heard a thumping bass beat grow nearer to their location. As the car got closer, they could tell that it was a hip-hop song blaring through the speakers of a snow white BMW convertible. When the convertible with the top down wheeled around the corner and into a parking space several spots down from them, the women could see the very beautiful driver turn the car off and step out.

Rachelle Dominique Masters seemed to be destined for artistic greatness. The 5-foot, 7-inch beauty was a BET Youngstars award winner as well as a two-time NAACP Image Award winner before the age of 17. She won three Daytime Emmys including two Best Actress Emmys for her role on All My Children. She was contemplating going into the studio to produce an album when West Hollywood executive producer Leslie Cathan approached her about the lead role of the L Word spinoff. It was pitched to her as the chance to sink her teeth into a role that she could mold into her vision of what she thought the character should be. It took Rachelle about eight seconds to decide to go for it. Having a homosexual brother had always made her sympathetic to LGBTQ causes, so the chance to become a television icon for a new generation of fans was a no-brainer to her.

Sara was right about what everyone said about Rachelle. She had her diva moments, her cocky moments and her moments of unbridled confidence bordering on hubris. She also had moments of poignancy, passion and joy for her craft that endeared her to her fans. People in Hollywood still talked about her speech accepting her first Daytime Emmy when she effusively thanked Susan Lucci, Erika Slezak and Kim Zimmer for being iconic leading ladies in daytime television. She was also one of the biggest contributors in Hollywood to Big Brothers Big Sisters of Greater Los Angeles and the Inland Empire.

As she stepped out of her convertible and strode triumphantly toward Miley and Sara, Miley took in the mixed race beauty from head to toe. With her long, wavy brown hair, golden skin, dark brown eyes and killer smile, Miley knew she had one looker of a TV ex-girlfriend.

"Good god you are tall." Rachelle said to Miley who with her four-inch heels on stood at a towering 6 foot 1.

"I'm not that tall. I'm only 5'9"." Miley said. "Hi. I'm…"

"Miley Ray Stewart. Amazonian goddess." Rachelle said as she extended her hand to shake Miley's.

"I have never been called that before." Miley said with a chuckle. "It's nice to meet you Rachelle."

"Chelle. Please call me Chelle. Let the vultures from TMZ call me Rachelle." Rachelle said. "Sara Douglass. We met at Justin Beiber's party a couple of years ago. How are you?"

"I survived the party. I'm okay." Sara said.

"That was a crazy night wasn't it?" Rachelle said.

"That is was." Sara replied.

"So this is our little love triangle, huh?" Rachelle asked rhetorically. "Angelica still having a thing for the sweet innocent Mackenzie who has moved on to the cute and sassy Andi." Rachelle said of the characters the three of them will portray.

"That's what the script says." Miley said.

"But don't be fooled Chelle. This one is far from sweet and innocent." Sara teased, pointing her thumb at Miley.

Rachelle scanned Miley from her feet to her head. "With legs and an ass like that, there's no doubt." Rachelle said. "By the way Miley, your wife is breathtaking both of you are truly lucky women."

"I got the better end of the deal. Trust me, Lilly is as breathtaking on the inside as she is on the outside." Miley said sweetly.

"If only I could find a man this sensitive." Rachelle lamented.

"Do this show long enough you might not want one." Sara joked.

Moments later, a black Toyota Prius turned into the parking lot. Behind the wheel was the one person that Sara Douglass had the pleasure of working with previously.

You could go to every studio in Hollywood and fail to find one person that had a bad thing to say about the woman born Denise Marie Colquhoun, known to the world as Denise Calhoun. Born to second-generation Scottish-American parents, Denise had one dream as a child; to be an actress. She attended a performing arts high school near her home in Battle Creek, Michigan before moving to New York to attend NYU in pursuit of her dream. After landing several commercial gigs following graduation, she got her big break playing the abused wife of a Marine in a made-for-TV movie on Lifetime. From that break six years earlier, she has had steady movie and TV work since, with West Hollywood marking her first ensemble role in a television series.

"Dee Calhoun!" Sara bellowed with her arms wide open.

"If it isn't the hottest woman on the planet!" Denise beamed as she stepped forward to hug her once and future co-star.

"Welcome to Hot Girl Central." Sara said as she embraced Denise.

"I can see that!" Denise said as she broke the embrace. "Wow. I feel like the ugly duckling standing here!"

"You're just fishing for a compliment." Sara said. "Denise Calhoun, this is Rachelle Masters and Miley Stewart."

"I am… huge fans of you both." Denise said as she shook hands with each of them. "My mother watched All My Children and just gushed over you." Denise said of Rachelle. "And every girl on my block wanted to be Hannah growing up. I think my mom has my Hannah wig in a trunk somewhere."

Miley laughed. Sara took the opportunity to tease Miley. "Yeah, well Miley's wife has the wig and the boots locked up for special occasions if you catch my drift." Rachelle and Denise let out a surprised chuckle before letting out a laugh. Miley decided to go with the flow.

"Variety is the spice of life, right?" She said.

"So are we going in?" Denise asked.

"Why don't we wait for the other two?" Rachelle said. "Since we're gonna be in a stuffy conference room for a minute."

"Exactly what I said." Sara said.

"Well, Aeryn and Jessalyn are roommates so they should be coming together." Denise said.

"Are they…?" Miley started.

"Lesbians? Yes. Together? No." Denise replied. "The three of us were at an audition about a year ago and we talked a little bit. They would make a cute couple though."

"Do I detect some matchmaking in the works here?" Rachelle asked.

"No. Just an observation." Denise answered.

It was then that a black Range Rover Sport pulled into the parking lot. Jessalyn Ashby was behind the wheel and when she turned to corner, she threw her hand up to the four ladies, acknowledging their presence. Aeryn Westerley had her head down, apparently tapping away on her smartphone.

The two women from the British Isles had been good friends since their days on the BBC television show about the drama inside a girls' boarding school. They came to the States about a year apart to seek riches and wealth in Hollywood. Jessalyn was considering a move to New Zealand for a role in the feature length remake of Spartacus when she got a call from her agent about West Hollywood. Aeryn turned down three readings for the role of Fiona Browning until her good friend Jess told her that she was considering reading for the role of Len. Jessalyn and Aeryn often acted like a combination of sisters, best friends and married couple all rolled into one. They could be found to be bickering over the misplacement of a hair brush one moment, then having spirited discussions over their adopted sports teams, the Los Angeles Lakers of the NBA and the Los Angeles Jaguars of the NFL. When the two women got out of the truck, the bickering between them was at full throat.

"Aeryn, will you please get off that damned thing?" Jessalyn pleaded in her very beautiful British accent. "You've been tweeting the whole ride over here."

"I told you, I have not been tweeting the whole time." Aeryn said. "I was on Facebook for a while, then I played a game, then I checked my email, THEN I got on Twitter."

"I swear before God, you cannot function without that bloody phone!" Jessalyn groused. "I wonder what would happen if I… took it." Jessalyn then snatched the phone out of Aeryn's hand.

"Give that back to me, you cow!" Aeryn bellowed.

"Are they like this all the time?" Miley asked.

"They were they day I was with them." Denise said.

"After the reading I'll give it back to you." Jessalyn offered.

"You are a pain in the ass. You know that right?" Aeryn said.

"That's why you love me." Jessalyn said.

"I love you for your truck. That's it." Aeryn spit.

"Yeah? Well I just keep you around until I can shag you." Jessalyn fired back.

"I knew you wanted my body. Cow." Aeryn joked.

"Fartblossom." Jessalyn responded causing Aeryn to crack up just as they reached the other women.

"Did you hear that?" Aeryn asked the group. "She called me a fartblossom."

"I suppose in some culture… somewhere that's a term of endearment." Rachelle said.

"I suppose." Aeryn said. "You must be Rachelle. I'm Aeryn."

"Aeryn, my God you are beautiful." Rachelle said causing Aeryn to blush.

"Oh good lord, don't get her started." Jessalyn sighed. "She'll be beet red for the next twenty minutes."

"I just call it like I see it." Rachelle said. "I mean your voice is as beautiful as her face."

"Well my face is pretty damned good too!" Jessalyn said.

"I didn't mean…" Rachelle stammered.

"She's pulling your leg." Aeryn said. "She can't stand for women to give me compliments."

"Well I did compliment her voice." Rachelle said.

"It is sexy." Miley said.

"As is that delightful Tennessee twang of yours." Jessalyn said as her gaze fell upon Miley and lingered for a moment. Miley took mental note of Jessalyn's lingering glance.

"Oh no." Aeryn said. "I know that look. Jess, she is married."

"What are you talking about?" Jessalyn scoffed. "I just met the woman. I was taking her in. That's all. Miley, did I make you feel uncomfortable just now?"

"Not in the least." Miley answered. "It's flattering to be ogled."

The women snickered at Miley's joke. "Aha! She got you, Jess." Aeryn said to Jessalyn.

"I DID NOT OGLE YOU!" Jessalyn protested. "But you are an attractive woman and it will be a pleasure to work with you. All of you in fact."

"Nice way to clean that up." Aeryn needled.

"You are going to make me swear, you little imp." Jessalyn said.

"This is going to be a fun group. I can see that already." Denise said.

"Thank god. I'm glad none of you are uptight." Rachelle said. "We can just be ourselves."

Just as Rachelle was finishing her sentence, one of the doors to the soundstage about twenty yards away opened, allowing one of the rising players in Hollywood stride through.

There were three things you would never find Leslie Elizabeth Cathan without; her cell phone, her business suit or her power heels. She stood 5-foot, 6-inches tall and possessed beautiful blue-gray eyes that sparkled when she spoke. The beautiful power player was born and raised in the shadow of the Hollywood sign as the daughter of a studio executive. The first time she went to work with her father as an eight-year-old girl, she knew that she wanted to run a studio. She quickly moved up the ranks at Universal Studios and then Showtime Networks during an eight-year run before breaking away and starting her own studio in 2017.

As Leslie walked through the doors, the ladies noticed that a conference table on a flatbed dolly was being rolled behind her by a stagehand. Leslie outstretched her hands above her head as if she were presenting the world.

"I figured since you ladies wanted to stay out here, we would do the table reading outside!" Leslie proclaimed. "How about under that big tree?" All of the women looked at each other and smiled. "Ladies, do you know what we have in common with Jay-Z and Rihanna?" Leslie asked. All of the women looked at each other puzzled. Leslie looked at all of them and then smiled boldly. "When we get rollin' with this thing…" Leslie then sang the rest of her response. "We gon' run this town tonight!"

The women all looked at each other and smiled. And then as they started walking toward the tree, they broke out in song.

(Miley)

_Feel it comin' in the air_

_And the screams from everywhere_

_I'm addicted to the thrill_

_It's a dangerous love affair_

(Rachelle)

_Can't be scared when it goes down_

_Got a problem, tell me now_

_Only thing that's on my mind_

_Is who gonna run this town tonight_

_Is who gonna run this town tonight_

_We gonna run this town_

In a bit of a stunner, Jessalyn and Aeryn shared the next verse:

(Jessalyn)

_We are  
Yeah I said it  
We are  
This is Roc Nation  
Pledge your allegiance  
All black everything  
Black cards, black cars  
All black everything y'all black tees on_

(Aeryn)

_And our girls are blackbirds  
Ridin' with they dillingers  
I'd get more in depth  
If you boys really real enough  
This is la familia  
I'll explain later…_

_

* * *

_

**And with that, I give you the ladies of **_**West Hollywood**_**. So what do you think? Do you have a favorite? (besides Miley, of course). We are headed back to Tennessee next to check in on Lilly, Renee and the happenings at Green Hills Academy.**

**And since I am back in full force, you know what I am about to ask you to do…**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. The kindness of strangers

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel and It's A Laugh Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories. Original characters are owned by the author of this story. Actual celebrities are listed only as physical inspiration for the characters and are not depicted in this story. This is a story involves a romantic relationship between two female characters. If that subject matter offends you, please do not read this story.**

**Author's Note: It feels so good to be back. You have no idea. So y'all have told me that you like Miley's cast mates, especially the British girls, Aeryn and Jessalyn, and that is good. We will get back to them in the next chapter but we have to check in on Lilly back at home. So she's in the house now with her friend Renee staying in the guest house. And yes, you will get to see more of Madison Carter in this chapter. It's only fair since that preview I gave you almost two years ago is the reason you're here. So sit back, relax and enjoy chapter 6 of The Valley of Queens.**

**Chapter Title Note: Travel back 60 years in time with me back to 1951 for this chapter's title. The movie is the famous adaptation of Tennessee Williams' play of the same name, **_**A Streetcar Named Desire**_**. The quote is the most famous quote from the movie and it is spoken by two-time Academy Award winning actress Vivien Leigh, who has three quotes on the AFI's 100 Years… 100 Movie Quotes list. This one is ranked number 75 on the list.**

* * *

**The Valley of Queens**

**Chapter 6**

"**I have always depended on the kindness of strangers."**

**Sunday, August 22, 2021 – 1 pm – Lilly and Miley's house - Belle Meade, Tennessee**

In the rocking chair in the corner of R.J.'s nursery, Lillian Jessica Truscott-Stewart sat and held her son with one hand as she wiped her tears with the other. She had been crying off and on since Miley stepped on to her plane. Lilly knew she had to snap out of it but, with the exception of picking R.J. up from his grandparents' house, she had been by herself since she got back from the airport. Renee was in the guest house and was a notorious late sleeper on the weekend. So Lilly was left to sit with her son and lament the absence of her wife.

"Well Little Man, it's just you, me and Aunt Renee for a little while." Lilly told R.J.. "Mommy Miley went to make a TV show in LA. But I know she told you that." R.J. looked up at his mother and smiled. "I know. I miss her too, but you know what? I am not gonna sit around here moping all day. School starts tomorrow and I have to get myself together. Yes I do." Lilly said as she held up her index finger for R.J. to grab which he did enthusiastically. "Yeah. School is gonna be cool tomorrow. We've got new teachers and more kids… and Aunt Renee and Miss Ariel are gonna be there to keep me from going insane! You don't want an insane mommy, do you? I didn't think so."

"_LIL?_" Lilly heard Renee call out from downstairs. She and Miley had given her the keys and alarm code to the main house.

"It's Aunt Renee!" Lilly said to R.J.. "I'M IN THE NURSERY, NAY!" Lilly called out to Renee using her nickname. Lilly heard Renee walking up the stairs and toward the room.

"Oh!" Renee whisper-yelled. "You two look so precious! Hey stud!" Renee said to R.J.. "Let Auntie Nay Nay hold you." Renee walked over to Lilly with her arms outstretched. Lilly lifted R.J. for Renee and the beautiful brunette scooped the toddler up. "You… are getting so big!" Renee said as she cradled R.J. and bounced him slightly. "You've been crying. Miss her already, huh?"

"I hate being such a weeping willow." Lilly said.

"You two have been surgically attached at the hip since you were ten." Renee said. "I'm surprised you're not balled up in the corner in the fetal position mumbling and chanting incantations."

"You are all heart. Have I ever told you that?" Lilly asked sarcastically.

"Do you want me to go to the store, get two pints of Chunky Monkey so we can plop in front of the TV, and get brain freeze or do you want me to snap you out of your funks like I always do?" Renee asked.

"Snap me out." Lilly moaned like Miley used to as a teenager.

"That's what I thought." Renee replied. "So why don't we get our little heartbreaker here dressed and the three of us go to lunch. You've been telling me about this Blackstone place. I need a good burger and a beer."

"Since we'll have R.J. with us, don't you mean a burger and a coke?" Lilly corrected.

"I guess I can stomach having lunch with you sober." Renee said.

"How did you get your teaching license again?" Lilly asked.

"Boobs and legs! How many times do I have to tell you?" Renee joked.

"Which reminds me, SHIT! I mean, SHOOT! Sorry R.J.." Lilly said. "We've got to apply for your teaching permit and then your teaching license. I totally forgot!"

"Don't worry. I applied on the state website for a permit the day I called you from California and Ariel is pulling some strings to have my license expedited. I should have the permit tomorrow and the license in about a month." Renee said.

"So you're not just boobs and legs. You've got a functioning brain." Lilly teased.

"Shh! Don't tell anybody." Renee said. "Now let's get little Robert dressed so I can get my grub on!"

"I swear…" Lilly said as she went to pull a set of clothes out for R.J. "… you are the only person I know that's as greedy as me."

"Two peas in a pod, Truscott. Two peas in a pod." Renee shot back with a smile as she rocked R.J. "With the cutest pea right here! Yes you are!

* * *

**Sunday, August 22, 2021 – 2:30 pm – Blackstone Restaurant & Brewery – Nashville**

The server brought Lilly and Renee's food over to the table. Both women opted for the Bacon Cheeseburger and Fries.

"Where have you been all my life?" Renee said to the burger as she picked it up and took a big bite.

"Eat much?" Lilly said as she popped a couple of fries into her mouth. "I can't stand people like you that scarf down food and don't gain weight."

Renee cleared some of the burger out of her mouth before speaking. "You've been waiting for a while to use that one somebody, haven't you?"

"I get tired of Miley saying it to me all the time." Lilly said.

"Mm." Renee grunted while taking another monster bite.

Lilly shook her head and smiled at Renee when she looked over Renee's shoulder and recognized someone that walked into the restaurant.

"Hey! Our next door neighbor just walked in." Lilly said. She locked eyes with the neighbor at that moment and both of them threw their hands up to wave. The neighbor approached the table as Renee was chewing on the massive wad of meat in her mouth. "Hey stranger!" Lilly stood up to embrace her neighbor. Renee looked up and glanced out of the corner of her eye to notice it was a male figure.

"I know. I haven't seen you in a while." The man returned Lilly's embrace. When they broke the embrace, the man turned his head slightly to look in Renee's direction. When their eyes met, familiarity set in, as did Renee's lack of ability to continue chewing. She began to cough and quickly grabbed her glass of water. "Are you okay?" The man asked. Lilly looked on with concern until Renee put up a finger to let them know that she was fine. The coughing spell subsided.

"Wrong… pipe." Renee choked out indicating that her burger went down the wrong way.

"Nay are you sure you're alright?" Lilly said.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks." Renee said as her voice began to return.

"I have seen you somewhere before." The man said to Renee.

"About two weeks ago in the airport." Renee said.

"Right! You were at the pretzel stand." The man said.

"He's the airport hottie?" Lilly exclaimed. Renee shot Lilly a dirty look. The man dropped his head and smirked in amusement.

"It's okay." He said. "I saw a hottie in the airport that day too."

Lilly moved on to the introductions. "Aaron Seabrooks, this is my friend from California, Renee Morton. Renee Morton, my neighbor Aaron Seabrooks."

The man that finally had a name extended his hand to Renee. "It's a pleasure to meet you Renee."

"After that choking fit I just had? You are too kind." Renee said as she clasped his hand to shake. "The pleasure is mine."

"I was going to walk over and say hi but I had to go." Aaron said.

"Yeah. I know. It was a team thing." Renee said. "You play for the Predators, right?"

"Yeah. I do." Aaron replied. "Are you a hockey fan?"

"I'm a fan of any sport where somebody gets hit. Hockey, football, wrestling…" Renee replied with a huge smile. Lilly watched the exchange intently, recognizing from Renee's body language that she was fully into Aaron.

"Well I have season tickets to everything in this town. I give Miley and Lilly tickets all the time." Aaron said. "Speaking of Miley, where is she?"

"She flew out to California. She's gonna be in a TV series. They're remaking The L Word." Lilly said.

"Wow. That's awesome. I can't wait to see it." Aaron said. "But, like I was saying, I have tickets to everything so anytime you want to go to something, just let me know."

"I will." Renee practically purred.

"There is one catch though." Aaron said.

"What's that?" Renee asked.

"The giver of the ticket has to go with you. It's a package deal." Aaron offered.

Renee gave Aaron a onceover from toe to head. "I think I can deal with your package." She said, not meaning for a double entendre to slip out. Aaron dropped his head again and smirked in amusement as Renee tried to do damage control.

"That came out all wrong." Renee scrambled. "I didn't mean I could handle your package… I mean I can but… NO! Damnit! I meant the deal. That package. With the tickets… and the you… and tell me to shut up Lilly."

"She doesn't need to." Aaron said. "That was some nimble stick work there. You should be a hockey player."

"Four letters in soccer in high school and college. I was a forward." Renee said.

"Me too. Looks like we have plenty to talk about on our first date." Aaron answered.

"Are you asking me out?" Renee said.

"Monday Night Raw is coming to town next week. I've got ringside seats. Interested?" Aaron asked.

"Buy me a t-shirt and it's a date." Renee said.

"I'll buy you a t-shirt and a soda. How about that?" Aaron said.

"I have always depended on the kindness of strangers. Make it a beer and you've got it." Renee shot back.

Aaron looked at Lilly. "I like her. A woman after my own heart." Lilly smiled.

Renee held out her hand. "Your phone, please. Unless you don't want my number."

Aaron reached in his pocket. "Here you go." He said. "So Lilly said you're from California. How long are you in town?"

"A few years." Renee replied as she typed her number. "I just moved here." She finished typing and handed Aaron the phone.

"My day is just getting better and better." Aaron said with a smile. "I better go. My friends are talking about me. RJ, you're a lucky man. Two beautiful lunch buddies. Lilly, good to see you again. Renee, I'll call you."

"Looking forward to it." Renee said.

"Bye Aaron!" Lilly said as both women watched Aaron walk away. "If I was still straight, I'd fight you for that man."

Without looking at Lilly, Renee responded. "Thank God you're a lesbian."

* * *

**Monday, August 23, 2021 – 7:15 am – Green Hills Academy – Nashville**

Madison walked into classroom 106, the room that was designated as her room, stopped about four feet inside the doorway and smiled. She was standing in her first classroom, in her first school, 45 minutes away from her first class as a teacher. Her gaze began at the walls she decorated with various posters, travelled to the seats where her third-graders would soon be sitting, to the desk where she would oversee the educational progress of her students, before finally settling on the combination chalkboard/whiteboard at the front of the room. In just a few minutes, she would step to that chalkboard and write her name, "Miss Carter", as she had dreamed she would since the day she decided to become a teacher. But before she did, she took a moment to do something that she always did to calm her nerves. She closed her eyes, bowed her head and began.

"Our Father, which art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on Earth, as it is in Heaven." Madison began reciting The Lord's Prayer from the book of Matthew in the Bible. "Give us this day, our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. Lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, the power and the glory, forever and ever. Amen." Madison took a deep breath and smiled as she finished.

"It's good to see my wife isn't the only one who turns to the Lord in times of need." Madison quickly whipped her head around to find the source of that comment. Who she saw was Lilly standing in the doorway with her head cocked to the side wearing a toothless smile.

Madison smiled and made her way over to her desk, setting her laptop bag and purse on the desk before pulling out her chair to sit down. "What about you?" Madison asked. "Do you turn to Him when you're in trouble?"

"Not as much as I should." Lilly said. "I didn't grow up in a religious home. I've dropped to my knees more in despair over a Lakers loss than to pray."

"You're a Lakers fan?" Madison asked. "I didn't take you for a sports fan."

Lilly let out her best belly laugh. "Anybody who knows me would be laughing louder than I did just now. I was a tomboy growing up. I never met dirt I didn't like. It took Miley years to turn me into the girly girl you see before you." She said.

"Well…" Madison said as she stood up and turned away from Lilly to pick up a piece of chalk to write her name. "Miley did a fantastic job. Although she already had great raw materials to work with." With that, Madison began to write her name.

"Please. My head is big enough already. But thank you." Lilly said. "So how are you? Are you ready?"

"I was born ready." Madison said with bravado that turned out to be less than genuine. She then turned to face Lilly. "I am so nervous. I don't want to screw this up."

Lilly gently took Madison by the wrist. "Here. Sit down." Lilly guided Madison into her seat before pulling up the chair next to her desk and sitting directly in front of the younger woman. "If I didn't think you could pull this off, I wouldn't have hired you." Lilly said softly. "You remind me of me when I started. I blew away my boss at the interview then was afraid I couldn't deliver on day one. But then I took one look at my class and I said to myself _'I will not let these kids down'_. And I didn't." Lilly paused. "Until I let the bigots run me out of town, a mistake that will not be repeated again."

"You didn't run out of town. You did what you thought was best for the kids." Madison said. "At least that what my sister and I thought."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Lilly scoffed. "I'm supposed to be reassuring you, not the other way around."

"Well I am reassured." Madison said. She then switched to a heavy-twanged Southern accent. "I'm gonna make this class my bitch!"

"Wait! Where have I heard that before?" Lilly said trying to rack her brain.

Madison offered Lilly a lifeline using the same Southern accent. "Daddy, you made that grace your bitch." The reference clicked in Lilly's brain at the same time Madison was going to reveal it.

"TALLEDEGA NIGHTS!" They exclaimed in unison then laughed.

"That was a good one." Lilly said, finishing her laugh.

"I watch a ton of TV and movies." Madison admitted.

"A woman after my own heart." Lilly said with a smile. "Well, I have a few more classrooms to hit before the bell. Let me know if you need anything." Lilly stood up with Madison and turned to leave before she wheeled around and stuck her fist out. "Shake and bake, Madison."

Madison's face lit up with her killer smile as she looked down at Lilly's fist. "Shake and bake." Madison said as she touched fists with Lilly who smiled and turned to leave.

As she walked toward the door Lilly said, "We'll be like El Diablo and The Magic Woman! I'll be The Magic Woman and you'll be the… fighting chicken!" Lilly then reached the door and turned to head down the hallway.

Madison chuckled as Lilly walked out the door. She then sat back down in her chair and pulled out her laptop to set up.

"Madison, she's married. She's married. She's married." Madison chanted under her breath. A moment later, her cell phone rang. She recognized the ringtone as that of her older sister and roommate, Ayelén.

"Hi Sis." Madison said.

"_I thought I'd call to wish you luck before your first day."_ Ayelén said.

"Thanks sweetheart." Madison said sweetly.

"_No thanks necessary. You're my baby sis. I like looking out for you."_ Ayelén said. _"I know you prayed already."_

"I did." Madison said.

"_And what about what we talked about?"_ Ayelén asked.

"I am behaving myself." Madison answered.

"_Have you seen her today?"_ Ayelén inquired.

"I just finished talking to her." Madison said. She then lowered her voice to a half-whisper. "But she is so fucking hot!"

"_Ash, listed to me."_ Ayelén said, shortening Madison's given name. _"She is married to a pop superstar turned TV star. They are as in love as two people can be. You watch too much ET and TMZ not to know that."_

"Well if they are so in love, their relationship can stand up to a little flirting." Madison said.

"_Ash, no one but me and Mom know that you are out…"_ Ayelén started.

"And no one but me and Mom know that you are out. What's your point?" Madison said with a tinge of irritation in her voice.

"_My point is that don't want the same thing to happen to you that happened to her out in California."_ Ayelén said.

"She's out and she's the principal here!" Madison shot back.

"_And there is no way they would do that to her again. Not after her wife's proposal went viral and GLAAD came to her defense."_ Ayelén reminded. _"On the other hand, you are an unknown, non-famous rookie school teacher in Tennessee that they would eat for breakfast."_

"Way to be in my corner, Ayelén." Madison snarled.

"_I didn't mean…"_ Ayelén attempted to backtrack.

"I don't give a fuck what you meant. I have to go. Class is starting soon. Thanks for calling." Madison spat.

Ayelén knew by her sister's rare use of the f-bomb that she was very upset. "_Ash, wait a minute…_"

"Bye, Ayelén. See you at home." Madison said abruptly before hanging up on her sister. She than muttered to herself. "Family. Can't live with 'em… that's it. Can't live with 'em.

* * *

**Monday, August 23, 2021 – 1:30 pm – Lilly's office**

Lilly was on a phone call with Miley as she sat looking over budget figures for the fiscal year.

"I thought you'd be at the studio by now." Lilly said.

"_I am at the studio." _Miley said. _"We were about to start our first table read without Sam Ford but she called Leslie and told her that her interview had been cancelled and she was on her way. So we're waiting for her."_

"I can't wait to come visit you." Lilly beamed.

"_Labor day weekend, right?" _Miley asked.

"Right." Lilly said as a she heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" When the door opened; in stepped Suzanne Stacey, Executive Director of the Tennessee Charter Schools Association. She was Tennessee's charter school equivalent of the state superintendent of Education. "Suzanne! Hi! Miley, let me call you later. A very important VIP just walked into my office."

"_Isn't very important VIP redundant? A very important very important person?" _Miley teased.

"Goodbye, Miley Ray." Lilly said in mock irritation.

"_Goodbye Lillian Jessica. Love you."_ Miley said.

"You too. Bye." Lilly said before hanging the phone up. "Suzanne, what brings you here?"

"I was at another school in Nashville this morning and I thought I would stop by to see how things are going." Suzanne said. "By the way, isn't very important VIP redundant?"

"God! You sound just like my wife!" Lilly said.

"Great minds think alike." Suzanne said.

Suzanne Caridad Stacey had been Executive Director of the Tennessee Charter Schools Association for the last five years. She brought 22 years of experience in the educational field with her; seven as an elementary and middle school teacher in her hometown of Fairfax, Virginia and seven more as a principal in the Fairfax County school system. The last eight years of her career had been spent with the TCSA. The 5-foot, 7-inch woman was a stunner. She possessed gray eyes that memorized when they caught your gaze. Combine those eyes with the round face, high cheekbones, full lips and flawless creamy skin and you were destined to fall for her. The fact that she was the quintessential definition of curvaceous didn't hurt either. Nine times out of ten, she was the most strikingly beautiful woman in any room she occupied.

"So do you want a tour?" Lilly asked.

"No. I just wanted to talk to you about a few things… if you have the time." Suzanne said.

"I can always make time for you. You want some coffee?" Lilly offered.

"The last time I was here, you had a stash of Hazelnut." Suzanne said.

"I'm way ahead of you." Lilly said, spinning around to the credenza behind her to retrieve her stash. Just then there was a knock at her door. "Come in!"

The door opened to reveal the presence of a drop-dead gorgeous brunette. She appeared to be no more than five-foot-four with a thick mane of chestnut brown hair that fell to her shoulder blades. At first glance, she seemed to match Suzanne curve for curve.

"Hi. Can I help you?" Lilly asked.

"I am sorry to bother you. There was no one in the office." The brunette said. "I am looking for Ashleigh… Madison Carter. I'm her sister, Ayelén."

"She told me she had a sister but didn't tell me your name. And a beautiful name at that." Lilly said as she walked over to Ayelén to shake her hand. "I'm Lillian Stewart. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I would recognize you anywhere. The pleasure is mine." Ayelén said as she shook Lilly's hand.

"Oh yeah. I am married to what's-her-name." Lilly joked. "Ayelén, this is…"

"Suzanne Stacey." Suzanne interrupted. She offered her hand for Ayelén to shake.

The brunette locked eyes with Suzanne and refused to let go of her gaze. "Ayelén Carter… hi."

It was at this moment that Suzanne and Lilly felt a simmering heat emanating from the older Carter sister. The handshake lingered for a moment or two longer before Ayelén caught herself and let go of Suzanne's hand with a sheepish smile.

"Hi." Suzanne returned Ayelén's greeting.

"So! Madison." Lilly said, attempting to break an increasing sexual tension. "She is in room 106 and should be done in just a few minutes, if you'd like to wait here."

"No. I interrupted your meeting. I passed a coffee pot on my way in here. I'll just… help myself to a cup?" Ayelén asked.

"Help yourself. And it was a pleasure to meet you." Lilly said with a beaming smile.

"Again, the pleasure is mine, getting to meet Lola Lufnagle-Montana in the flesh." Ayelén beamed. "Miss Stacey… nice to meet you as well."

"It's Suzanne… Sue." Suzanne said with a soft chuckle.

"Okay… Sue." Ayelén let out a nervous chuckle, dropped her head briefly before picking it up and darting her eyes. She threw her hand up to wave. "Bye Lilly… Sue." She then turned to walk out of the office.

"Bye." Both Lilly and Suzanne said. Suzanne turned around to reclaim her seat in front of Lilly's desk. Lilly slowly sat down with a look of puzzlement on her face.

"Sue?" Lilly paused as Suzanne deliberately lifted her eyes and slowly fixed them on Lilly. "You never offered to have me call you Sue!" Suzanne remained stoically silent as she looked at Lilly. "I have been gay since Monday, September 18, 2017. That's almost four years. And in those four years I have acquired, developed and upgraded my gaydar. That woman crushed on you big time at first sight."

"She did." Suzanne said calmly.

"And you with the 'It's Suzanne… Sue.'" Lilly continued.

"Lilly, are you going somewhere with this?" Suzanne asked in what appeared on the surface to be an irritated tone but underneath was clearly a tease as evidenced by the near-grin on her face.

"Are you…?" Lilly hesitantly stepped up to the line.

"You could get sanctioned for asking me that." Suzanne said.

"Yeah, and my head would have exploded if I didn't. Now stop being coy with me and answer my question." Lilly retorted. "Are you…?"

"A dyke? A rug muncher? A bean flicker? A muff diver? A lesbo? Do I play The Game of Flats? Am I a todger dodger?" Suzanne spouted.

"What the hell is a todger dodger?" Lilly exclaimed. "And I was just going to ask you if you are a lesbian."

"I could have come straight out and said yes but I love jerking people's chains when they ask." Suzanne said with a chuckle. "Besides, it never comes up in conversation when I'm at work and it's nobody's business."

"Well you are well closeted. I would have never known if she hadn't come in here." Lilly said.

"The 'Sue' thing was too much, huh?" Suzanne asked.

"Just a touch." Lilly replied. "And by the way… what the hell is The Game of Flats?"

Suzanne laughed. "It would be way too forward of me to go out there and ask her out, wouldn't it?" Suzanne caught herself. "I am so sorry. That was such an unprofessional question."

"To hell with being professional. You have about six minutes before her sister's class lets out. Go." Lilly cajoled.

"We'll talk soon." Suzanne said.

"Bye Sue." Lilly said with a smart-alecky grin. Suzanne shook her head, smiled and headed to the door.

Suzanne opened Lilly's office door and stepped into main office area where she saw Ayelén sifting through a magazine. Ayelén sensed a presence and looked up. She smiled a warm, neutral smile at the woman that, in her mind, she shamelessly ogled in the office.

"So we meet again." Suzanne said with just a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"So we do." Ayelén said with a small smile. "Look, I felt like I made you a little uncomfortable in there and I wanted to apologize."

"Can we… step into the hallway for a second?" Suzanne said glancing up at the clock, knowing she had less than three minutes to close the deal.

As they reached the threshold of the office door, Ayelén continued her apology. "I think I came off as a little creepy in there and I…"

"Would you like to go out to dinner sometime?" Suzanne bluntly asked.

Ayelén was taken aback. "Dinner?"

"Yes. The meal between the current day's lunch and breakfast the following morning." Suzanne joked.

"Dinner as in…"

"A date." Suzanne clarified. "A girl-girl, take-you-out, I-am-attracted-to-you date. Unless I completely misread your signals and in that case, I'm sorry."

"No, you read me correctly it's just…" Ayelén paused before continuing. "I wasn't expecting…"

"Reciprocation." Suzanne suggested.

"Yes. Reciprocation." Ayelén said. She then began to thaw. "But now that I have it, it is much appreciated. Yes. I would love to go to dinner with you."

As if on cue, the final bell rang at the end of Ayelén's sentence and children began pouring out of classrooms down the hallway.

"Great. Well why don't you give your number to your sister to give to Lilly. I'll get it from Lilly and I'll call you." Suzanne said.

"I'll be waiting." Ayelén allowed her right eyebrow to lift slightly as the corner of her mouth lifted in a sly smile.

Suzanne smiled and turned on her heels. "Miss Carter."

"Miss Stacey." Ayelén said as Suzanne walked away. Ayelén cocked her head slightly to the side and watched Suzanne head toward the exit when she was snapped out of her sightseeing by a familiar voice.

"You are kidding me." Madison whispered in her sister's ear when she walked up behind her. Madison was well aware of her sister's penchant for getting herself into awkward situations.

"What are you talking about?" Ayelén said to her sister without turning to face her.

"Could you have not done this on school property?" Madison scolded.

"Do what?" Ayelén asked as she turned to face her accuser.

"Hit on a woman." Madison whisper-yelled.

"I did not hit on her! She was the one that asked me out!" Ayelén whisper-yelled in return.

"Thanks to your overt flirtation no doubt." Madison said sarcastically.

"For your information, I did not flirt with her." Ayelén defended herself. "I was distracted by her beauty and she picked up on it."

"Yeah, right." Madison scoffed.

"Ask Lilly! She was standing right there!" Ayelén said.

"You are trying to get me fired!" Madison fumed in a whisper. "I just got this fucking job and you are gonna ruin it for me!"

"Don't curse at me! I am not trying to ruin your career! I came up here to apologize to you for being harsh to you. I know how strong feelings are and I didn't mean to come off as hypocritical." Ayelén relented.

Madison calmed herself as she saw contrition in her sister's eyes. "I was a little hypersensitive." Madison said.

"A little?" Ayelén queried.

"Okay, I was very hypersensitive. Forgive me?" Madison said.

"I can't stay mad at you Ash. You know that." Ayelén said. "BFF's?"

"Always and forever." Madison said with a smile as she opened her arms to embrace her sister.

"Aww. Now that's how Miley and I were before, well, you know." Lilly said as she walked up on the sisterly embrace. The Carter sisters broke their embrace and smiled at Lilly. "So Ayelén, I see you found her."

"She found me." Ayelén said with a smile.

"Well the call I just got said to me that Madison wasn't the only one to find you today." Lilly said with a devilish tongue-in-cheek smile. Ayelén dropped her head and blushed. "It's okay. I felt the heat in the office. Just don't go breaking my boss' heart."

"Wait. Your boss?" Madison asked gingerly. "Your boss as in Suzanne Stacey, director of the TCSA? That boss? That's who…?"

"Ash…"

"It's cool." Madison said in a calm, collected voice. "The eyes want what the eyes want. That's what I always say."

"What about the heart?" Lilly asked.

"Unfortunately, in our society where visual stimuli is king, you can't get to the heart unless the body and face wrapped around it is appealing enough make you sweat a little." Madison explained.

"Hard to argue that point." Lilly said. "When the outside matches the inside… wow. But, let me not keep you. I am sure you two are off to do your sisterly thing."

"I figured I would take my baby sis shopping and then have an early dinner." Ayelén said.

"Would you like to join us?" Madison asked, earning a sideways glance from Ayelén.

"No. Thank you. I have to get home to R.J. One mommy is out of town. I don't want him missing both of us." Lilly said.

"Right." Madison said. "Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Lilly smiled. "Ayelén, don't be a stranger."

"I won't." Ayelén said warmly.

"Walk with me. I need to get my stuff." Madison said to her sister. The two women walked toward Madison's classroom.

"Lilly's sweet. I can see why you crush on her." Ayelén said sweetly.

"I have good taste in women." Madison replied.

"Too bad you can't taste that woman." Ayelén teased.

"You are such a perv!" Madison exclaimed as she nudged her sister's shoulder with her own.

"You're just mad I beat you to the joke." Ayelén said.

"Shut up." Madison said in a defeated yet playful tone.

"Ayelén, one; Ashleigh, nothing." Ayelén joked.

"Just for that, you're buying dinner." Madison said.

"I better. On your salary we'd be eating tuna fish out of a can with stale crackers." Ayelén needled.

"Speaking of which, when's your date with Suzanne?" Madison held her laugh in check.

"Shut up." Ayelén shot back as they reached the classroom with Madison laughing at her. Ayelén simply shook her head at her sister and allowed her thoughts to briefly drift toward mental images of the hot MILF-like educator that caught her fancy.

* * *

**Hi. My name is LaughLoveLive. Remember me? Here is chapter 6 of VoQ. What do you think. Let me know. Feedback is my fuel. It's cheaper than gas. Too bad it can't run my car.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. The stuff dreams are made of

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel and It's A Laugh Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories. Original characters are owned by the author of this story. Actual celebrities are listed only as physical inspiration for the characters and are not depicted in this story. This is a story involves a romantic relationship between two female characters. If that subject matter offends you, please do not read this story.**

**Author's Note: I know. I went on another one of my long sabbaticals. I've been gone for over a year. But I am back and hopefully better than ever. Your reviews should tell me. So let me see who we are looking at in this chapter *ruffling papers*. There are so many characters in this story *ruffling more papers*. Aha! Here we go. We go back to LA to catch up with Miley and the cast and then we will peek in on your favorite new couple from Back to the Future, Jennifer and Luanne (or Jenny and Tori as they call each other). See, you thought I forgot about them… au contraire.**

**Chapter Title Note: Today's chapter title comes from the 1941 classic, The Maltese Falcon, and clocks in at number 14 on the AFI's 100 Years...100 Movie Quotes list. Humphrey Bogart uttered the line as the character Sam Spade but he didn't use it in the same context I will in this chapter. I will tell you that the character that utters the line in the chapter is one that you have yet to be formally introduced to.**

* * *

**The Valley of Queens**

**Chapter 7**

**"The stuff that dreams are made of."**

**Monday, August 23, 2021 – 10:35 am – outside of Leslie Cathan Studios – Beverly Hills, California**

The large conference table had been placed under the tree just as Leslie wanted. All the ladies gathered around the table to take their seats. Miley instinctively sat next to Sara, who in her mind was serving as her security blanket for the time being. Leslie was the last one to take her seat as she looked at her fresh-faced group of actresses like a proud mother gazing at her children.

"It's just gonna be us for now. I am not a big fan of forty people cramped in a room doing a table read." Leslie started. "I want you all to get comfortable with each other before we start bringing other people into the mix."

"I think we've gotten off to a good start. What do you think ladies?" Sara asked the group.

"I can't stand this group of ugly hags." Rachelle joked causing everyone to laugh.

"If this group is ugly then I'll be fucking ugly chicks for the rest of my life." Denise shot back using an f-bomb that is uncharacteristic for her outside of scripted dialogue.

The group started cracking up. "Look at Dee getting' her verbal 'fuck' on!" Sara joked.

Jessalyn chimed in. "Dee sounds like Aeryn. I think Aeryn uses the f-word once every six months."

"I… use it more than that!" Aeryn exclaimed. "I just… don't have the need to use it in regular conversation that often. I save it… for the bedroom."

"OHHHHH!" Rachelle exclaimed. "Somebody has a dirty mouth when she's getting' it!" That comment set off another round of laughter.

"She curses like a sailor in bed!" Jessalyn proclaimed. That stopped all laughter at the table as everyone stared at her. "I walked into the apartment one night when she was in her room!"

"Good save Jess." Miley snickered. "I can call you Jess, can't I?"

"Ms. Ashby if you're nasty." Jessalyn said borrowing from Janet Jackson's song, Nasty Boys.

"Okay, Ms. Ashby." Miley replied to a table full of laughter once again.

"How nasty are you?" Jessalyn inquired.

"Nasty enough." Miley said with a sheepish grin.

"She and her wife are gonna hook me up with a three-way." Sara interjected as the women howled.

"I PLAYFULLY SAID I'D CONSIDER IT!" Miley exclaimed over the catcalls of the group. "LESLIE, shouldn't we start the read?!"

"We're waiting for Sam and I am thoroughly enjoying this." Leslie said with a calm voice and a smile. "Besides, there is nothing wrong with being nasty. It is very free and liberating."

"So how nasty are you, Leslie?" Sara asked confidently.

"Man, you've got a set on you!" Rachelle said of Sara's boldness. "But since the question's out there, how nasty are you, Ms. Cathan?"

"When you take a look at the script, you'll see how nasty I can get… Now…" Leslie replied as the women ooh'ed and ahh'ed. "I want this to be as organic a presentation as possible so don't try to overact it. Each of your characters, I believe is as earthy and real as they come. I really want that to come across on screen." Leslie continued. "Chelle, your character is the combination of the best parts of both Bette Porter and Tina Kennard; driven, passionate as well as compassionate and at the same time, you don't take shit off of anybody."

"Are you sure that you're talking about Rachelle or Angelica?" Sara inquired.

"Exactly my point." Leslie countered. "And since you piped up Sara… Andi is sassy, irreverent, borderline inappropriate…" That line caused the women to snicker. "And also sweet and endearing; almost impossible to get and stay mad at."

"OOH! DO ME! DO ME!" Denise thrust her hand up and bounced in her seat like a kindergartener at snack time.

"Let me take a stab at this one, Leslie." Jessalyn said. Denise swiveled to look Jess in the eye. "Dee's Zoe is the Alice Pieszecki of the group. Quirky and at times maddening…"

"Hey!" Denise scoffed as Jess continued.

"But very insightful, thoughtful… Zoe would give you the shirt off her back if you were in need and gives you perspective when you lose your center." Jess added. Leslie nodded in approval of Jess' character synopsis.

"Miley, why don't you sum up Ms. Nasty Ashby's character for us." Leslie said as the group laughed.

"I'm not gonna live that one down am I?" Jess asked.

"Not a chance, Strumpet." Aeryn joked.

"Oh for God's sake." Jess huffed.

"On the surface…" Miley began. "Len has it all together with her calm British façade, but just like, what was her name…" Miley started snapping her fingers to help her recall. "Helena in the original series, there is some emotional… I don't want to call it turmoil but… uncertainty about certain things in her life that bubble, no, simmer, just beneath the surface and it's that simmering that gives her that edge of allure. Like the perfect crust on a warm apple pie."

"Well goddamnit Miley, I'm firing all my writers. Miley's got the job!" Leslie exclaimed.

Jess smiled at Miley then looked at the rest of the group. "I knew she wanted to get in my knickers."

The women started to howl with laughter as Miley stood up and playfully pointed her finger at Jess. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Miley said. "The only knickers I want are back in Tennessee!"

Andi couldn't resist teasing her new friend. "Come on Miley. Just give us one verse of God Save The Queen!"

Aeryn started singing. "God save our gracious Queen, Long live our noble Queen, God save The Queen."

"Thank you Aeryn. You didn't have to sing my theme song."

The heads of the seven women whipped around see the voluptuous figure of Samantha Ford leaning against the tree.

The woman the world knows as bombshell Samantha Ford grew up as the dorky, slightly overweight but very cute Samantha Michelle Finnegan. Like Miley she was born in Tennessee in the Middle Tennessee city of Murfreesboro. After getting local commercial work, her parents moved to Los Angeles on the advice of young Samantha's agent. Puberty was extremely kind to Sam as she blossomed into one of the young hotties of Hollywood in just a few years. Her career took off when she was cast in the lead of the television reboot of the Hunger Games movie franchise. Although the series didn't stay on long, her performance established her as one the best young actresses in Hollywood. After the call to Rachelle, Leslie's second casting call was to Sam. Known as a career daredevil, it took the gorgeous 5'4" brunette about 30 seconds to say yes to Leslie's pitch.

"How long have you been standing there?" Leslie asked.

"Long enough to know that Miley wanted to get in Jessalyn's knickers." Samantha purred before walking over to Leslie to hug her and kiss her cheek.

Sara leaned over and whispered into Miley's ear. "Do you hear that voice? I have got to do her." Miley let out a soft giggle and dropped her head.

"Sam Ford, these are the rest of my girls." Leslie introduced them. "Rachelle Masters…"

Sam slid to the side as Rachelle stood to shake her hand. "Stunning." Sam said as she shook Rachelle's hand. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Dee Calhoun…" Leslie offered.

"I saw you on Broadway." Sam said as she shook Dee's hand. "Phenomenal. I fell in love." Dee blushed and smiled.

"Jess…" Sam cut Leslie off.

"Jessalyn Ashby and Aeryn Westerley." Sam said with a twinge of awe in her voice. "I watched Havenhurst every week when I was in high school. I had THE biggest crush on both of you. Promise me you'll give me all the inside dirt."

Jess and Aeryn laughed. "You couldn't have paid me to believe that Samantha Ford was a fan of Havenhurst!" Aeryn said.

"I wore plaid uniform skirts to school every day and we didn't even wear uniforms." Sam said as she shook each of their hands.

"Miley Stewart." Leslie presented.

Sam pressed her hand into Miley's. "You coming out was one of the happiest days of my life." She said.

"Really?" Miley said in surprise.

"Yes." Sam said and then paused. "Hannah would make me so wet…" Everyone started laughing. Miley dropped her head and began blushing furiously as Sam raised her voice. "I was so glad that I might one day have a shot!"

The laughter continued as Miley spoke. "It's nice to meet you too." Miley said with a smile and a shake of her head as she sat down.

"And last but not least… Sara Douglass."

Sam looked down at Sara who was still seated but about to rise. "Don't get up." Sam said as she leaned over to Sara and whispered something in her ear before turning to address Leslie. "So how far have we gotten?"

Leslie began to tell her as Sara's mouth fell slightly agape as she processed what Sam had whispered to her. Sara then looked at Miley with a mildly incredulous look. Miley felt Sara looking at her and turned her head.

"What did she say to you?" Miley whispered.

"She said, 'I promised myself that if I ever met you that I would tell you that I want to fuck you raw.'" Sara shared.

"The hunter has become the prey." Miley whispered back as both of them glanced at Sam. At that precise moment, Sam glanced back over toward Sara and Miley and gave them a quick yet definitive wink of the eye that served as a "game on" signal.

Sara leaned back over to Miley. "I have never been so glad I signed a contract in my life."

Miley just shook her head and muttered under her breath. "Sweet niblets."

About two hours later, Leslie had done a script run-through as well as the shoot that would take place for the promo stills and opening sequence for the show. After some debate amongst the production staff, it was determined that the show's opening theme would be Jordin Sparks' 2011 female empowerment anthem, I Am Woman.

Leslie glanced down at her watch and gave a light tap to the table with her fist. "Ladies, I've got to wrap this up. I've got some meetings this afternoon and I need to grab a sandwich. Be gone and I'll see you tomorrow morning, bright and early." The women started saying their goodbyes to Leslie as well as talk about the rest of their day.

"Anybody up for some lunch?" Rachelle asked the group.

"I'd love to but I've got some interviews to do this afternoon. Rain check?" Dee said as she threw up her hand to wave and headed for her car.

"Same here on the rain check." Sam added. "I have some voiceover stuff to do over at Pixar. I'll see y'all tomorrow."

"Us too." Aeryn said, speaking for Jess. "My mum is flying in from the UK and we're meeting her at LAX." Aeryn and Jess waved as they walked away. "Cheers!"

"Cheers." Rachelle said as she haphazardly threw her hand up. "Miley? Sara? Lunch?" Rachelle asked.

"I'm free." Miley said. "Sara?"

"Chelle, you're not one of those tofu and barley-eating freaks, are you?" Sara asked.

"Fuck no!" Rachelle exclaimed. "I'm in the mood for a big-ass juicy burger you've got to use a napkin to hold."

"Oh thank God." Sara said. "If I don't get some chili-cheese fries soon I'm gonna die. Come on."

* * *

**Monday, August 23, 2021 – 1:30 pm – Umami Burger – North Cahuenga Boulevard – Los Angeles**

"So Chelle, what made you want to do a show where you have to suck face with women?" Sara said.

Rachelle cleared some of Umami's "Manly Burger" out of her mouth and replied. "My brother came out when I was 12 so I got comfortable with homosexuality at an early age. And it made me aware that the LGBTQ community has a voice too and needs not only members of their own community but needs straight people to champion their cause as well."

"That's an admirable way to look at it." Miley said.

"To me, it's just always been common sense." Rachelle countered.

"Have you ever experimented?" Sara asked.

"No." Rachelle said. "The opportunity has never presented itself, on-screen or off."

"But you're straight." Miley asked in the form of a declarative statement.

"I am straight." Rachelle said. "But I have no problem whatsoever portraying a gay character and I would hope that I am a good enough actress to make the attraction believable. Although I do love to kiss so that might not be hard to do." Miley smiled.

"So wait, you've never kissed a woman, not even in an acting class or seminar?" Sara said.

"Nope."

"So when we have our first kissing scene…" Sara started.

"It will be the first time I will have ever kissed a woman." Rachelle said before taking another big bite of her sandwich. Miley watched the exchange while munching on French fries.

"I am gonna turn your caramel ass out." Sara boasted. Rachelle huffed and chuckled with her mouth full of burger.

Sara turned to Miley. "She should have never told me she likes to kiss."

"Sara behave yourself." Miley said.

"Behave my ass! I'm gonna have a ball!" Sara said.

Rachelle sat down the remnants of her burger and wiped her mouth. "Just so I am clear, your kissing prowess is so on point, so good, that you will turn me out?"

"You'll be screaming my name before the fifth episode." Sara confidently said.

Rachelle started nodding as she reached for her purse. After a moment of rambling, she pulled out and counted some bills and then tossed them on the table. "A thousand bucks. I bet you a thousand bucks that you will not bed me by the fifth episode."

Sara defiantly snaked her hand down inside her jeans and produced some crisp bills. She peeled off fifteen one hundred dollar bills and tossed them on top of Rachelle's. "I see your thousand and raise you." She said.

"I never carry that much cash around!" Miley said. "God, I must be cheap!"

"Well today is your lucky day." Sara said. "You're holding the bet, Toots."

"I'll give you the other five tomorrow, Miley." Rachelle said. "This ought to be good."

"Oh it will be." Sara grinned.

"So… Sara that will be two cast mates you hook-up with?" Miley inquired.

Rachelle's ears perked up. "Who's the other one?!"

"Miley, chill." Sara said.

"You didn't see the exchange between Sara and… Sam?" Miley said.

"Miley…" Sara said in a foreboding tone.

"Oh now you're discreet!" Miley chided before continuing. "Sam whispered something in Sara's ear about fucking her… raw was it?"

"DAAAYUM!" Rachelle bellowed. "And you had never met her before today?!"

"Never." Sara said.

"Ooh that girl's got balls!" Rachelle said. "Girl, forget me! You need to channel all your energy into that."

"Nuh, nuh, nuh, nuh, nuh… no. NO." Sara said. "You are a challenge and I love challenges. They make the victory that much sweeter and you I can tell are sweeter than a Georgia peach but Sam… oh Sam… Samantha Ford is a sexual masterpiece. I won't need to channel all my energy into that because that is right there for the taking. That is a Sapphic siren. THAT… is the stuff dreams are made of."

"Woman, thy name is hyperbole." Miley joked causing Rachelle to laugh. She then paraphrased from a line in The 40 Year Old Virgin hoping to crack Sara up. "Your problem is that you're putting the pussy on a pedestal. You're making the pussy out to be a goddess, like _Pussalyth_." Sara dropped her head on the table and began laughing hysterically.

"HA HA!" Rachelle exclaimed, high-fived Miley and added to the 40 Year Old Virgin Quote-a-thon. "Yeah nigga, that's my boy! We rep the same Smart Tech!" Sara and Miley began laughing harder.

"She… she's invited… to movie night!" Sara eked out between laughs. "I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." She said as she was still laughing.

Miley and Rachelle continued chuckling for a few seconds longer before they both smiled and took sips of their soda.

"You and your wife a beautiful couple." Rachelle said warmly. "You really are."

Miley beamed on the inside and it showed on the surface. "Thank you Chelle. Lilly brings out the best in me."

"If I were really into women, she'd probably be my type." Rachelle said. "I mean her size and shape. I bet she's got a killer personality."

"Would you believe that she was a tomboy growing up?"

"Her? No way. You, yeah. You've got that former athlete look."

"Huh." Miley scoffed. "I was the least coordinated girl in Malibu. I got picked last for everything we played. Now Lilly could do it all. Skateboard, track, basketball, softball. I mean she runs two miles every day. I can't do that. Now Pilates, yoga, I'll do."

"Have you ever done that Bikram Yoga?" Rachelle asked. "I swear by it."

"No. I've seen it but, you know…" Miley started as she playfully patted her hair. "I can't sweat out my good weave."

Rachelle started laughing. "You are so dumb!" Miley started laughing along with her. "But seriously, we need to do that together sometime."

"Cool. I'd like that." Just as Miley said that, Sara emerged from the bathroom.

"So… what are we doing after this?" Sara said as she sat down.

"You know what? I have an idea." Rachelle started. "If y'all aren't doing anything, why don't you come over to my house and we can watch a couple of movies, maybe go over the script a little bit. I never have company over."

"Can I pick the movies? I feel like laughing my ass off today." Sara said.

"I don't know. Miley, can she be trusted?" Rachelle teased.

Miley looked Sara up and down. "I guess so. I mean they're movies. How bad can she screw them up?"

Sara scowled at Miley. "I was going to do your family a favor and hook up the Disney channel for free. Well forget it."

Rachelle started snapping her fingers rapidly. "Umm, umm, umm… SPIES LIKE US!" She said referring to the 1985 comedy movie where that obscure line came from.

"High five, baby." Sara said as she threw her hand up. Rachelle slapped hands with her and pumped her fist.

"God, you two are dorks." Miley joked.

"Riverside, MUTHAFUCKA!" Sara said, reminding Miley of the lines they exchanged when they met the day before. "Who was that? Dork."

"Okay so I'm a dork too. But I'm a tall, hot dork that ready to get her movie on with her new friends." Miley said.

"We're your friends?! Awwwww!" Rachelle said with mocking sweetness. She reached over and dramatically bearhugged Miley. "Besties forever!"

Miley found herself increasingly comfortable with Rachelle instantly. "Wow. I only thought white people were this nutty."

Rachelle released Miley and shook her head. "Nah. Black people are batshit crazy too."

"Are we gonna sit here and talk about how nutty every race on the planet is or are we gonna watch some movies? Sara huffed.

Miley and Rachelle snickered. "Let's go." Miley said. The three women got up from the table and Rachelle led them toward the door as Sara clandestinely gave her a head-to-toe onceover.

"Oh and Sara?" Rachelle called out without turning her head or stopping. "Stop looking at my ass. You're not getting any." Miley tried but failed to suppress a laugh.

"But I wasn't even…" Sara started to protest but then gave up. "Aww forget it." She then began to playfully mumble to herself. "Can't fuck Miley, can't fuck Chelle… can't have any fun."

"Don't forget, you've still got Sam." Miley said.

Sara started grinning as she spoke like a kid getting his favorite toy for Christmas. "Yeeeeah. Sam. Pussalyth lives."

* * *

**I know it took long enough. Tell me what you think. As I always say, your reviews and PM's fuel me. I need a fill-up.**

**And for my follower, MoneytheChef… I told you I'm still here.**

**LaughLoveLive and The Valley of Queens are back!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
